Kingdom Hearts: reCreate the Universe
by Banana Aeon
Summary: Words have never left a wound as deep as the ones he heard on the last day of his life...
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I didn't own Kingdom Hearts then, and I still don't...

Chapter 1 – Reunion

The islands were boring.

Not their fault, though. The islands were beautiful, and he had a multitude of friends, but, after spending months on an epic adventure, fighting evil and what not with the most powerful weapon known to mankind, existing on an island for three months with little to no action, and going to school seemed quite...drab...

Sora sighed, wind tasseling with his hair. Ever since the battle with Xemnas, that very long three months ago, Sora's physical appearance did not change much. He merely got a little taller, and grew into a more masculine shape. His face matured slightly, showing the passing of time, yet retaining its youthful qualities.

His clothes, however, received the majority of the attention. While the overall design of the outfit did not change much, the color scheme was touched up. His jacket was a bright, fiery red, with black, white, and yellow horizontal stripes running across his back. A silver crown sigil overlapped these stripes, on the middle of his back. His shorts were still very baggy and very long, black in pallet, with silver belts forming X-shapes. His shoes were relatively unchanged, with the yellow half of the shoe turning red. His gloves were unchanged.

'Having magic clothes sure came in handy...' Sora thought. Once, he never received a school uniform, nor did he have to shop for clothes. While he can't remember when his clothes took its current form, he can remember how easy the clothes made his life. A regular wash, and that was it.

"Sora!" Kairi called out. Sora turned slightly, small smile on his face. Ever since he got to the islands, a lot had been dropped on him. School, old friendships, and of course, family.

He had guessed that Kairi and Riku were once his friends, but when he realized how close they were before, it almost made him sad.

He wanted nothing more than to just gain his old memories, just to please them, and make them happy, but he knew that was impossible, especially without absorbing Roxas...

Hopefully, they could come to love the new Sora, as much as they loved the old one...

"Yes, Kairi?" Sora said, turning to face her.

Kairi's maturation was less extreme than Sora's, but it was clear that she had grown. Like Sora, she had grown slightly taller and her body took on a more adult form. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, that just slightly hung over a pink skirt. Underneath the skirt, she wore white leggings, that clung tightly to her legs. They were tucked into her shoes, which were white, with pink stripes.

"I was wondering if you saw Riku?" she asked. Sora looked up, then shook his head.

"I haven't. What do you need?"

"Oh...Okay..." she said, walking up to Sora, "Well, he told me to be prepared for some training around this time..."

"What? You're still training?" Sora said, "Riku is such a buzzkill. Why won't he just let you enjoy a meager break?"

"Well, he said since we're not in school, we better be doing something useful," Kairi said. Sora chuckled.

"As if! Riku's just trying pester you. You don't need to train." Kairi shook her head.

"I don't mind training," Kairi said, "If it helps me become stronger, I'll do it." Sora shook his head.

"Kairi, you don't need to become stronger. And besides, what's the point?" Kairi looked down.

"If it lets me stand next to you in battle, I'll do it." Sora frowned.

"Kairi...You don't need to get stronger..." Sora said, "You're fine the way you are."

"Trying to skip out on training, eh," Riku, the eldest of the trio said, walking up behind the girl. If anything, his changes were nearly unnoticeable. The biggest change to his appearance was his hair.

It was cut down, around neck length. The bangs that use to cover his face were swept aside, and there was a distinct part through the middle of his hair. His silver hair was straight, combed neatly. His outfit received minor touch ups; a black sleeveless t-shirt under a open yellow vest, and slate gray jeans.

"Actually, I was looking for you!" Kairi sputtered. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Why does she need to train?" he asked, "She's fine."

"I want her to be better equipped at defending herself," Riku replied.

"Nothing gets accomplished alone. You should know this, Riku," Sora said, "She can grow alongside us. No need to rush her."

"I'm not trying to rush her."

"You are. You're trying to rush her, because of some misplaced blame. Stop trying. Let it grow..."

"I'm fine, Sora," Kairi said. Sora glanced at her, then sighed, when she went off with Riku...

"Of course, no one listens to me..." he said.

* * *

"Namine, I'm sure that's not the way it happened," Roxas said, carrying a box of supplies into the unmoving Gummi Ship. Namine paused, waiting for him to return to sight, before arguing her point.

"Well, the glitch couldn't have happened any other way, could it?" she retorted. Roxas looked at her, and sighed.

"I guess you're right. But still, it shouldn't matter. The memory shall fade, and life will go on..."

"And you're sure that it was the reason why you couldn't leave?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Okay...Should I go with you?" Roxas froze.

In the three months that the two shared a home, Roxas had never bothered to ask her if she wanted to travel with them. It didn't seem like it would work. It didn't seem like it would fit.

Namine wasn't a fighter. She had no weapon. She had no force. She would be a liability.

A hurtful comment, but it was true. While her vast knowledge of Castle Oblivion would help, they had Aqua, who built the thing, so she wasn't needed on that branch.

Roxas sighed, and turned to the blond.

"I'm sorry, Namine. I don't believe that it would be in your best interests, to come," Roxas said, in the kindest, gentlest, least forceful tone he could muster. For his relief, the tone softened the blow, as Namine seemed to understand why.

"But...When we all get together again, you'll be the first one we call, okay." Namine smiled, shyly.

"Oh, you don't have to do that..."

* * *

"Cloud, Luke, new order!" Aerith Gainsborough shouted, voicing ringing through the tiny company. Luke yawned, scooping up a cookie off of the table, and plopping it into his mouth.

"Where are we going?" he said, tiredly. Aerith lightly tapped him on his head.

"Perk up," she said, jokingly, "The order is to the valley." Luke groaned.

"What? Haa...Come on Strife..." he said, walking through the door. Cloud shook his head, silently.

"What's the matter?" Aerith asked. Cloud just walked through the door, wordlessly.

* * *

"Good God, you're boring..." Luke said, riding double barreled in Cloud's sleek motorcycle. Due to the intense heat of a Radiant Garden summer, Luke lacked his signature white trenchcoat. However, we was still wearing a t-shirt, colored black, and long, baggy black jeans, tucked into his black boots. Luke was one to sacrifice comfort, for style.

In response to his earlier complainant, Cloud did nothing but speed up. Luke sighed.

Neither of them saw a ship sail in, from the skies...

* * *

"You're such a good listener, Aqua," Tifa Lockhart said, holding her cup of tea, "Cloud doesn't even seem like he's trying..." Aqua smiled slightly. Despite the very little knowledge that she held in the field of romance, she seemed to be doing a capable job.

"So...How has Luke been to you?" Tifa asked, placing the cup back on the the table.

"Oh, he has never given me any problems..." Aqua answered. Tifa sighed.

"You got so lucky..."

"Oh, Cloud's just a little stunted...Give him some time..." Aqua replied, with a smile. Aqua had changed very little, in the three months that past. With slightly longer hair, which rested neatly upon her shoulders, being the only real change that happened to her body. Her clothing's update was much more subtle, if that was even possible. Her old armors were stripped away, symbolizing her advancement from her past. Her detached sleeves were left behind, and replaced with an arm brace, acting double duty as her fingerless gloves. Her shirt was modified slightly, baring midriff this time. This was a necessity, because summers in the Radiant Garden were unbearably hot. Her armored boots were replaced with thin, knee high athletic boots. The cloth that acted as a back dressing, was removed.

In the three months that had passed, Aqua and Luke's status had updated from single, to coupled off. Surprisingly, the upgrade did not come on the pressing of Luke, but on a suggestion Yuffie provided. Of course, while it took time to get used to, provided Aqua's lack of romantic ventures, and Luke's rather plaid sense of Romanticism, but they slipped into the sense of things, and the relationship became as comfortable as their previous friendship. In fact, someone who did not know them probably wouldn't be able to tell if they were dating or not.

Of course, there were the awkward times (most of those moments came when Luke was just being a harmless flirt, as he claims) but nothing had really challenged them.

* * *

"...This place has never been this hot..." Roxas groaned, exiting the Gummi ship. If he knew it would be this hot, he would have worn some cooler clothes. He wiped the sweat that quickly arrived on his face.

"Hiya!" a new voice sang out from behind Roxas, nearing freezing the heartbeat of the young man. Roxas turned around slowly, and gasped.

"Demyx!?" he shouted. Demyx, who was not in the Organization's cloak, but a short sleeve baggy shirt, with baggy shorts, and sandals, smiled.

"Not anymore! Now, I'm just the glorious, amazing Emyd!" Roxas blinked.

"Quite the...name you got there..." he said.

"Isn't it!?"

"...Yep. Pure brilliance..."

"Shut up! You just don't understand!"

"No, I'm sure I understand. You were just sacked with a wierd name. Not your fault."

"I'm done!" Emyd shouted, turning away. Roxas chuckled.

"I'm kidding...So...How have you been?"

"Ever since you killed me, fine," Emyd said, flatly. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"How did you come back?" Emyd looked up.

"I don't know..." Roxas tilted his head.

"Does that mean the rest are back?" Emyd shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. I know Marluxia, Luxord, and that witch are in town. Haven't seen anyone else..." Roxas tilted his head.

"Hmm...Guess I'll have to be on the lookout for them..."

"Hey, come on! You gotta listen to my new album!"

"No thanks..."

* * *

Luke rested his legs up on a table, fading quickly into a sleep. Aerith glared at him, which the male smirked at.

"You aren't moving me," he said. Aerith's glare intensified.

"Ain't gonna work, sweetie." Aerith started walking toward Luke, who slowly lifted his legs, and put them back on the floor.

"Happy now?"

"Yes," she stated, simply. She turned towards the computer, then back to Luke.

"The city has been awfully quiet for a while, hasn't it..." she said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah...I guess there's really nothing for us to do..."

"Well, you can keep being an excellent delivery boy!" she said, chipper. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you say that like its a good thing?"

"It is!" Aerith stated, "You're spreading welfare, for those who need it the most. Especially in times like these."

"Still, it's a drag..."

"Well, your part should be over soon," Aerith said, "Bet you're happy about that." Luke turned his head.

"Am I...I'm going to be fired?" he said, apprehensive. Aerith blinked, then laughed.

"Of course not!" she said, "A Gummi ship arrived today. I thought you knew." Luke's face changed from fear, to pure glee in the span of about two seconds.

"Thanks Aerith!" he shouted, before jumping off the couch, and running out of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee headquarters. Leon walked in, with a deep scowl.

"What's with him?" he said, flatly. Aerith giggled.

"Just excitement," she replied, "And it looks like you really need some. Why are you so down?" Leon narrowed his eyes.

"It's hot out here..." Aerith stared at him.

"Then take off the jacket."

"...Why don't you stop working us for a second?" Aerith smiled.

"Because we have to completely rebuild this place, to its former luster! A little hard work never hurt anybody!" Leon facepalmed.

"The very minute someone has a heat stroke, we're taking a lengthy break..."

* * *

"I just remember waking up! Nothing else!" Emyd said, biting down on his ice cream bar. Roxas frowned.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Roxas inquired.

"Nope! I would tell you if I knew, but I simply don't..." Roxas cupped his chin.

"It must have something to do with the destruction of Kingdom Hearts..." he said, "Well, thanks for your help anyway..."

"Go ask Marluxia," Emyd said, "He's smarter than me about complicated stuff like this..."

"I guess he is," Roxas said, with a chuckle. Emyd growled.

"I guess this is how you treat people that try to help you!" he shouted. Roxas smirked.

"It's just a joke. Thanks Emyd," he said, walking away, "I'll see you around."

"Peace!" Emyd said, "Oh, and Marluxia is at the park! You can't miss it!"

* * *

Roxas knew that this was going to be a awkward encounter. Marluxia was the one that nearly broke Sora's already fractured heart, tortured Namine, and set worth a lot of bad blood in the Organization, but this...This was just weird...

"Hello Roxas," Marluxia said, shoveling up a clop of dirt. Roxas pointed to the former nobody's chest. Marluxia looked down, and laughed.

"The apron?" he said, wearing a brown apron, over a gray shirt, tucked into khakis, "It's just my work uniform. I don't wear it all the time." Roxas blinked.

"Oh, I work for the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. My job is to rebuild the park. Do you think I'm doing a adequate job?" Roxas looked around, and saw the ridiculous care Marluxia put in the park. The amazing floral arrangement. The precise attention to detail. The-WAIT!

"You're trying to derail me, aren't you?" Roxas said, flatly. Marluxia chuckled.

"I guess I was..." he said, "So, what can I help you with?"

"Kingdom Hearts, and everything you know about it." Marluxia narrowed his eyes.

"...Let me finish up with this flower, then I tell you everything.

* * *

"I presume you have Sora's memories, if you are still here..." Marluxia said. Roxas nodded.

"I guess you harbor a large amount of hate towards me, for that..." Roxas, again, nodded.

"Haa...Well, as you know, the Kingdom Hearts we built was one made of Human hearts."

"And the one Xehanort's Heartless built was one made of the World's hearts," Roxas said, "Tell me something about them that I don't already know."

"Well, I presume you know that those were fakes, right?" Roxas nodded.

"But, do you know why they were built in the first place?" Roxas blinked.

"Xemnas told us that he was going to return our hearts to us...That was a lie. I knew it. I knew it, but I was too weak to do anything. I didn't have enough knowledge to get persuade people. I was hopeless.

"Then comes Sora, who defeated the Seeker of Darkness. Who resisted the World of Chaos. Who held the keyblade. Someone that battled Xemnas, once, and survived. Someone, who I could complete, and battle Xemnas with..."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Roxas said, "Sora's a nice kid. He would have helped." Marluxia shook his head.

"There was nothing a question would do. Sora needed to be broken. You forget that Kingdom Hearts still presides in the sky."

"...You were planning on using Sora as a vessel for Kingdom Hearts? Why?"

"...Someone once told me that the keeper of hearts was the most just out of all. But, even if my gambit worked, it would have be for naught."

"Why?"

"The White Kyuubi..." Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"What did he have to do with this?"

"He, and Xemnas created the Organization XIII. He and Xemnas alone created thirteen Nobody's, and judged them. He decided who was worthy."

"And who was?"

"Not me. Nor you. Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Luxord were considered unworthy. That's why Xion was created. To replace you." Roxas's eyes widened,

"Yes, shocking, isn't. And you weren't even given a day on this earth to prove yourself..."

"But...What about Kingdom Hearts?"

"A tool to force open the real door to Kingdom Hearts...And now, they lack one more piece..."

"And what is that piece?" Marluxia shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. I wish I could help, but I am only running with limited knowledge here."

"It's okay...Thanks Marluxia..."

"It's Lumaria..."

"What?"

"It's Lumaria. The name my mother gave to me. The name I held before my world was devoured by the Heartless. The name I held before I was taken, and removed of my heart. I would like to be known as Lumaria, now." Roxas looked down, the smiled.

'I guess this is a new beginning for them...'

"Well, thank you, Lumaria..."

* * *

_Endless sleeping..._

_ "That is my punishment..." Marluxia said, eyes shut. For his sins, he was punished with endless sleep. That was only fair._

_ "It was only fair..." he muttered, before receiving a kick to the chest. He coughed, before looking up, to see a very irritated Axel._

_ "What the hell are you doing here!?" Axel shouted. Marluxia tilted his head._

_ "...What are you doing here?" he asked. Axel glared at him._

_ "Don't repeat my question!" he shouted. Marluxia stood up, and dusted off his cloak._

_ "There is no need to be upset..."_

_ "What are you doing back?"_

_ "...I don't know...Are you still part of the Organization?" _

_ "Nope. Well, I don't think so."_

_ "You can't be," Luxord said, popping his head into the room, "Organization's dead. We're free, folks." Axel and Marluxia blinked._

_ "So Sora actually did it..." Marluxia whispered. _

_ "Luxord, what about everyone else?" Axel asked, before a shrill scream was heard, from another room._

_ "There's Demyx," Luxord said, "And my name is Dulor. Get it straight, young man."_

_ "Sorry, I'm-" Axel paused. Marluxia felt around his chest._

_ "Are we...back?" Axel asked. Marluxia closed his eyes._

_ "I guess we are..." he replied. Another shrill squeak was heard, and Emyd ran into the room._

_ "Stop yelling at me!" he shouted, "I don't know what happened!" Larxene sauntered into the room, holding her head._

_ "Whoa...You don't look so good..." Lea said, with a grin. Larxene glared at him._

_ "Let's defuse some of the tension in here," Dolur said, calmly, "We are no longer fighting. We are no longer Nobodies."_

_ "Hip," Lea muttered, which Dulor awarded him with a glare._

_ "We need to stay calm. Everyone, state your name..."_

_ "Lea. Get it memorized."_

_ "Lumaria."_

_ "Emyd!"_

_ "Calm down, loser. Name's Relena."_

_ "And, as stated before, I am Dolur. Are we the only ones here?"_

_ "Looks like it," Axel said._

_ "...How odd..." Lumaria said. _

_ "What do you mean?" Emyd asked._

_ "If we all were born here, then why are there missing members?"_

_ "They could be out. Or they woke earlier..." Lea said, crossing his arms. Lumaria shook his head._

_ "That would make sense. We all woke at the same time. This requires an investigation..."_

* * *

Lea looked down, at his friend traversing through the Radiant Garden.

"He's here..." he said, "That must mean the Lanes Between are active again..." As much as he wanted to say hello to Roxas, travel with him, and fight along side him, but it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't the proper time.

"See ya later, Roxas..." he said, whipping out his star shard, whisking himself to a new world.

* * *

"Oi, Luke, you want your usual?" Relena asked, for behind the counter. Luke shook his head.

"Actually, I'm looking for Aqua," he said, "Have you seen her?"

"She was here earlier. I guess they went out for another delivery." Luke sighed.

"God...Okay, prepare my order. I'll be right back."

* * *

"God, it's hot..." Roxas groaned, head down. Thirty minutes in the city, and no sign of Luke or Aqua. Where to look, where to-

"Hey, Roxas!" Yuffie Kisaragi shouted, leaping onto Roxas's back, shocking the crap out of him. Roxas tumbled to the ground, as Yuffie tussled with his hair.

"You got taller," she said. Yuffie was wearing her green and blue tube top, with yellow hot pants, with a blue belt.

"Ugh...Hi Yuffie..." Roxas groaned.

"My my, Roxas," Luke said, clapping his hands, "What is this?" Yuffie perked up, and stretched Roxas's cheeks out, generating a squeak from the teen.

"Hey Luke!" Yuffie chirped, "I'm just messing with Roxas a little. He's so cute!" Roxas groaned again.

"I think he wants you to get off of him." Roxas gagged.

"Are you sure?" she said. Roxas started squirimg, and Yuffie figured her little game was up.

"Sorry Roxas," she said, with a large grin. Roxas growled.

"Don't be mad Roxas," said Luke, "Yuffie's just playing around."

"It is too hot to be playing around like that..." Roxas whined. Yuffie giggled.

"Ooh, Roxas, you're so mean to me," she said. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"No need to ruin the good mood," Luke said, "How have you been, buddy!"

"Fine, when I'm not being tackled." Luke smiled.

"Oh you," he said, "Hey, come with me. Let's get a bite to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Roxas said.

"Then watch me eat. Yuffie, where's Cid?"

"I don't know. I think he went to the castle with Lightning," Yuffie answered.

"Oh...Well thing...Continue doing what you have been doing," Luke said, "Whatever it is, you're probably doing the best job imaginable."

"Aye aye, captain!" she said, before running off. Luke smiled, before turning towards Roxas.

"Alright buddy. Let's kick it."

* * *

"Now can we talk?" Roxas asked. Luke pounded his chest lightly, before belching slightly.

"Sorry. Sure we can. Plate's empty," Luke said, "What do you need to talk about?" Relena peered over the counter, trying to feign attention.

"What are we going to do from here?" Luke looked up.

"We're going to find Sora, and then we're going to Castle Oblivion," Relena perked up.

"Castle Oblivion? Why are you going there?" she asked. Luke rose an eyebrow, where Roxas turned to face her.

"We're going there for the same reason you guys were sent there. To find the Chamber of Waking." Relena blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about? We weren't sent there to find a room!"

* * *

"When is Aqua coming back?" Aerith asked. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be five minutes. Could be five hours," Luke said.

"We're back," Aqua announced, walking through the door. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Or now. Whatever."

"Roxas! You're here!" she shouted, running up to the young man. Roxas smiled.

"Yep. We're ready to take off!" he shouted.

"Excellent!" Aerith said, "What wonderful news! I'll go prepare some tea."

"No, wait!" Luke shouted, before he was reeled back by Aqua.

"Just do it," she said, through her teeth. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"She puts weird crap in the tea."

"Just drink it..."

"Hospital..." Aqua looked down.

"She said she was sorry..."

"What is this all about?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing," Luke and Aqua said together.

* * *

"The winds are coming..." Sora said, excited.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"It's coming..."

"What's coming?" Selphie Tilmitt said, following Kairi. Sora, instead of answering their questions, ran toward the shed. Kairi tried to follow, but Selphie clutched her shoulder.

"He'll explain," she said, "Just wait."

* * *

"Holy crap, you're loaded," Luke said, in awe at Riku's family's house. Riku shrugged.

"I guess. My father is a big entrepreneur around these parts," he said, "I'm not one for all of this fancy stuff. I'm an outdoor kid."

"Let's kick it into gear. We got some important news, and it is urgent," Roxas said, "Where's Sora?"

"Probably on the island."

"We're going to have to rent canoes or something..." Luke said.

"We can take my parents boat," Riku suggested, with a smirk, "It's no problem."

* * *

"Is that a boat?" Kairi asked. Sora grinned.

"Let's go!" he shouted, carrying a duffel bag.

"Is that what you were waiting for?" Kairi asked, a bit hurt by Sora's eagerness to leave. Sora closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I won't be gone long. And this is important. The chance to bring long lost friends back together...I can't pass this up...I hope you understand..." Kairi looked down.

"I understand..." she said, softly.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, running over to him, "Let's go. You too Kairi." Sora and Kairi shared a look of bewilderment.

* * *

The Mysterious Tower stood, tall, holding many secrets. The Gummi ship arrived, landed, and the group walked up, into Yen Sid's room. The old master sat, still.

"Hello Master Aqua. Welcome, young ones," he said, "I have called you here for a grave, serious reason.

"The destruction of the Heartless, releasing the heart, and the destruction of the Nobody, giving back the body. With both destroyed, the original vessel shall return. Unfortunately, the demise of a former tyrant renews an old one..."

"Xehanort..." Aqua said, clenching his fists tightly. Yen Sid nodded.

"Xehanort has risen from the ashes, stronger than ever. Returned to the prime of his life, rejuvenated by the youth of the possessed Terra. He hungers for the ruin of our world.

"You must be prepared for this threat. You must be able to fight back. You must become masters.

"Despite your youth, and despite your inexperience, I want you to undertake the Mark of Mastery exam." The room stood silent.

"Uh...Master Yen Sid," Luke said, "May I ask you a question?" Yen Sid nodded, and Luke took a deep breath.

"I, and my friends, Sora and Roxas, do not wish to partake in the Mark of Mastery exam," he said, as formally as he could. Yen Sid narrowed his eyes.

"Explain yourself," Yen Sid said.

"Well, we promised Aqua that after defeating Xemnas, we would help her find her friends. We don't want to keep her waiting."

"Oh, it's no issue!" Aqua squeaked, "I can wait! It's no issue!"

"It is an issue," Yen Sid said, shocking everyone in the room, "If it is a promise, you must follow through with it." Pause.

"Ehhhh..." Sora, Roxas, and Luke emitted together. Aqua was about to join in, but she kept herself back.

"Promises are no joking matter. If you actually made this promise, you will make an attempt at it. So, Master Aqua, did these youth actually make this promise?" Aqua looked down.

"They did, but they don't have to help me now..." she said.

"Then you three are excused from the test. Riku will be the only participant."

"Are you sure, Master Yen Sid?" Riku asked, "Are you sure that I should be wielding the keyblade. With this darkness that lingers..."

"Darkness is not all bad. Darkness is as destructive as the light. The darkness is just frightening. The light is warm and welcoming, while the darkness is cold, and desolate. But one should not fear their darkness. Fear of darkness leads to one being over taken by it..."

"What about Kairi, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked. Yen Sid stood up.

"King Mickey will be here soon, to take her to the Radiant Garden, where she is to receive further training. Young princess, are you alright about this." Kairi silently nodded. Yen Sid walked over to Riku.

"Young man, are you ready?" he asked. Riku looked at him, with focused eyes.

"I am. I am ready to undergo my Mark of Mastery exam."

"Then it is decided. Sora, Luke, Roxas, Master Aqua, I bid you good luck on your journey."

* * *

"Why didn't you argue for Kairi?" Roxas said, sitting on his bed. Sora looked at his hands.

"Because...Because I don't want her to feel worse about herself..." he said. Roxas looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She can't catch up, no matter how much she tries. I want her to feel comfortable about her own power. I don't want her to try her hardest, just to fall short...

"I tried everything, but nothing worked. In the end, I gave up. She won't be training in the Radiant Garden. I made sure of it..."

"Are you sure this is what she wants?" Sora looked up.

"It's for the best..." Luke and Aqua walked in the room.

"Good night," Luke shouted, before kicking two beds together, and settling on his side. Sora and Roxas sat, mouth agape.

"What...What are you doing?" Sora said. Luke looked back at him.

"Getting in bed?" he said.

"The beds are together!" Roxas shouted.

"And?"

"Why!" Sora and Roxas shouted together. Luke chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess you weren't told," he said, wrapping his arms around Aqua's shoulder, who started blushing.

"Do you always have to make such a scene?" she asked, jokingly. Roxas and Sora's eyes widened, when they came to the cruel, sickening, brutal, harsh, cold, aching reality.

"...EHHHHHH!"

* * *

Author's note: And here it is, the beginning to the second part of the ReCreate series. A little break, and I delivered a nice chapter for you. Read and review. See ya soon.

Oh, and both why the Lanes Between weren't accessible and Riku's MoM exam will be covered. Don't sweat it.


	2. Fabula Nova Crystallis

Chapter 2 – Fabula Nova Crystallis

"Rule one!" Sora shouted, hastily scribbling on a white board, "You, under no circumstances, can never commit the deed in the bedroom!"

"Ever," Roxas added, flatly. Luke smiled, after taking a sip out of his can of soda.

"I'm sorry," he said, innocently, "I don't know what this deed is. Could you explain it to me?" Sora and Roxas looked at each other, and blushed.

"Ah...Uh..." They babbled, incoherently. Luke narrowed his eyes, and grinned.

"Is it...Playing cards? Talking about the weather? Reading together?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Sora growled. Luke looked up, then gasped, in mock atonishment.

"You mean...Se-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Roxas and Sora shouted, together. Luke rubbed his chin.

"Say what? Se-"

"Stop!"

"Se-"

"Stop it!"

"But what am I doing? All I am trying to do is clarify-"

"Clarify this!" Sora shouted, slamming his hands on the table, "Use of that word is banned on this ship!" Luke laughed.

"You guys are such babies," he said, "Geez, we have a sense of decency. And besides the point, what do our sessions have to do with you?" Sora and Roxas cringed.

"Don't...Don't call it that..." Roxas groaned, "And we really don't need to know that information." Luke tilted his head.

"Hey," Aqua said, coming out of the bathroom, dressed. Sora hurried erased what he had eariler wrote, which was much of nothing.

"Good morning, Aqua," Luke said, drily, "The boys and I are just having a group conversation. Feel free to enter, anytime." Sora and Roxas glared at him.

"Eh...I'll rather not interrupt you three," Aqua replied, "I just want to know where we are going?" Everyone paused.

"...Where are we going?" Roxas asked. Sora ran to the computer, and stared blankly into it.

"According to the computer, nowhere in particular," he answered. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Aqua, you're the one leading us to Castle Oblivion," Luke said, "Can you put the coorindates in?"

"Sorry," she said, "Unfortunately, I do not know where Castle Oblivion is. And even if I did, the Organization probably moved it."

"Roxas?" Sora suggested. Roxas shrugged.

"I was only there once, and it forced me into a coma," he said. Luke held his face in his palms.

"Now what?" he said, muffled. Sora looked back at the computer.

"Hey! There's a new world!" he shouted. Sora then quickly found himself crowded, as the three bunched around him, looking at it.

"Wow, that place appears to be made out of crystals," Roxas said, amazed.

"Should we check it out?" Luke asked. Everyone on board nodded, and Luke walked to the wheel.

"Alright then," he said, "Be down shortly."

* * *

A black mask looked over the city. The wind played with his black cloak. He held his arm out, in an eerie silence.

"So close, yet so far..." he said, before summoning a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

"Wow...This place..." Sora said, in awe. The four entered a massive city, highlighted by bluish crystals. It was remarkably beautiful, yet still held a empty feeling.

"Welcome to the Res Publica Crystallinus!" an attractive girl, with bright red hair, and green eyes, said, brightly, "My name is Vanille. What brings you travelers here?"

"Travelers? How did you know?" Sora asked. Vanille giggled.

"It's obvious. And if you weren't, I have to wonder how are you still alive."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked. Vanille looked down.

"The outskirts of the city are very dangerous. Prince Noctis tried to help, but he couldn't..."

"Prince Noctis? Can we see him?" Roxas asked.

"No one sees the prince!" another female voice shouted. A woman with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes said, "He's locked up in his castle. Vanille, who are these people?"

"They're travelers! They arrived in the city today!" Vanille quickly said. The brunette looked the group over.

"I'm Fang. Welcome," she said, brashly.

"I'm Luke."

"Sora."

"Roxas."

"I'm Aqua." the introductions were said, yet the tension did not subside.

"So, what are you four doing here?" Fang asked.

"Traveling," Luke said, flatly.

"Actually, we're looking for something!" Sora said, trying to cover for his older friend.

"Then why do you need to see our prince?"

"So we can if we can help," Roxas said.

"See Fang! They aren't bad people!" Vanille said.

"They haven't done anything to prove that," Fang said. Vanille pouted.

"We can trust them, right?"

"Sure?" Sora said. Vanille smiled.

"See?" Fang narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I have accepted it," Isiah, the Black Kyuubi, said, exiting the Gummi ship. He walked through the cavern, before finding a massive, jagged sword pointed at his face.

"Who are you?" the man wielding the blade snarled, "And what is your business here?" The Black Kyuubi chuckled.

"A nightmare," he said, "And my business is none of your concern, maggot." The purple haired man lightly prodded him in the mask.

"I will cut you apart."

"You will not be able to touch me."

"Go away..." the purple haired man growled. The Black Kyuubi pointed his fingers, and blasted a speck of darkness at the man, who ducked under it, and formed his stance. He then blinked in confusion.

"Where...Where did he go?"

* * *

"You need to be more trusting, Fang," Vanille said, sweetly, "They're just traveling heroes, like Serah's sister."

"I'm shocked you would be so trusting," Fang said, "Whatever. You guys don't look cut out to be heroes." Luke snorted.

"You would be surprised, lady."

"Anyway, why are the outskirts dangerous. What happened?" Roxas asked. Vanille looked down, as Fang narrowed his eyes.

"The outskirts are protected by that man...The man who has haunted the state for years...Caius Ballard..."

"He is an immortal force, one who exists to protect the very force devouring our world," Vanille said, softly, "With her alive, this world can never repair itself."

"Who is it?" Aqua asked. Fang closed her eyes.

"Paddra Nsu-Yuel..."

"What a fascinating tale," the masked menace, the Black Kyuubi, shouted, from the window. Fang reached for her staff, but found an hand gripping her.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's no good, my friend," the Black Kyuubi said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Fang spat. The Black Kyuubi laughed.

"Inside voice," he said, before finding a fireball, fired by Vanille, in his chest. He was blasted out of the house, laughing madly.

"Good one, cutie!" he said, before dusting off the soot on his cloak, "That was a pretty hefty fireball. I guess looks aren't your only talent."

"Isiah!" Roxas shouted, "What are you doing here!?" The Black Kyuubi cupped his mask.

"Leading you in the right direction. You guys are just running around like chickens, without heads."

"To Castle Oblivion!?" Aqua shouted. The Black Kyuubi shook his head.

"In time, my dear. Everything is not in place," he said, "But I am leading you to a castle. One of...different goals, I would say."

"What do you want?" Luke asked. The Black Kyuubi laughed.

"Revenge. A dish best served cold."

"Where's Xion?" Roxas blurted out. The Black Kyuubi waved his finger.

"Xion is not here," he said, "She has much more important things to worry about. As do you." Roxas summoned his keyblades.

"Where is she?" he growled. The man in the mask tilted his head.

"I believe you're asking questions that have already been answered." Roxas spun his keyblades, and charged, before being halted to an abrupt stop. Roxas looked back, to see the Black Kyuubi tugging on his collar. The Nobody's eyes widened, as he was thrown into a wall.

"With speed like that, death is the only thing you can look forward to," the Black Kyuubi said, "Now, move along. I have no time for games."

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, summoning his keyblade, "You'll pay for this!" Isiah belted out a wicked laugh.

"I strongly doubt that," he said, "But if you want to test me, child, go ahead." Sora narrowed his eyes, before recalling his keyblade. The Black Kyuubi chuckled, before turning to face Luke.

"A girl, named Relena," he said, "I'm aware that you know her. Has she said anything about me?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"It never came up," he said. The Black Kyuubi chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to make my presence known again," he said, "Enjoy my guidance, will ya." A Corridor of Darkness sprouted, and the Black Kyuubi walked through it.

Roxas gingerly shook his head, as Vanille helped him up. Groaning, the boy felt the crown of his head, finding a sensitive bruise.

"Ouch..." he said, "Geez, what was that all about?" Vanille sat him back down, and began curing his head.

"Who was that guy?" Fang shouted. Sora looked up at the sky.

"I really don't know..."

* * *

"What do you think he meant?" Sora asked, toweling off his damp hair, "Where do you think he's taking us." Luke tapped the radar screen.

"I believe that it's this circle, over here," he said, rubbing his forehead, "Seeing that we're heading in a straight line for it, and I can't control the Gummi ship anymore, it's a pretty good guess..." Roxas and Aqua crowded around him.

"How long until we arrive?" Roxas asked.

"Four hours..." Luke responded. Roxas and Sora groaned.

"Well, I guess we don't need sleep," Aqua said, drily. Luke headed to the bedroom anyway, with Roxas and Sora following close behind him.

"Bump that," Luke said, "I'm at least getting a nap in."

"I was just concussed back there," Roxas groaned, "I need a little bit of sleep."

"Uh, Roxas. When you have a consussion, you are told not to sleep," Sora said. Roxas glared at him.

"...Shut up, Sora..." he said, disappearing into the room. Aqua facepalmed, before following the boys.

"I hope you don't expect me to prepare, all by myself."

* * *

A young girl, with a pink tint to her long hair ran through the halls, calling out, "Hope!?" Instead of finding the young man, she ran into another young man, albeit significantly taller. He smiled, as he helped her up.

"Serah, what are you doing here? The school is closed, and Hope should have already headed back home," he said, kindly. Serah shook her head.

"Professor, I heard from Vanille and Fang, that there were other keyblade wielders that entered the state today!" she said, excitedly. The professor's eyebrow rose.

"Other keyblade wielders..." he said, calling forth his own fractured guard. While the keyblade had a keychain, the actually blade was cleaved in have, and there were cracks and dents all over it.

"Then requires a little attention..." he said, "Finally, our studies can continue. Thank you Serah. I'll call Hope right away." Serah blushed as she looked down.

"It was nothing, Professor Terra..."


	3. Assault on the White Castle

Chapter 3 – Assault on the White Castle

The Gummi ship landed in front of a massive white castle. Terrifying big, to be more specific.

"Um, guys," Luke said, nervously, "I think we arrived..." The other three on board looked out the window, in awe.

"I do not like the look of this..." Roxas said.

"Where do you think we are?" Sora asked. The door to the ship opened, and Luke was the first one off.

"Be alert," Aqua calmly said, following Luke, "We have no idea what's here..."

"You would be correct, in that assumption," a man, with chocolate brown skin, with long black dreadlocks, and dark purple eyes said, calmly. He wore a long white coat, zipped up, revealing only his athletic boots. The coat had a patten of a golden dragon, spraying fire. Two swords, one black and one white, were crossed on his back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The group did not answer. The man cracked his neck.

"Answer, or I will be forced to kill you."

"We're not afraid of you!" Sora shouted, summoning Kingdom Key. The man tilted his head, and smiled.

"Ah, so you are the keyblade wielders Master told us about..." he said, "I will have to take proper precaution, when doing with you. The man then held his arm out, summoning two Corridors of Light, one taking Sora and Aqua, and the other taking Luke and Roxas.

"I guess the game has been set," he said, crossing his arms, "Isiah has played his hand. Let us see if it is worth anything..."

* * *

Despite the stupid amount of pain that he was in, Sora felt comfortable. As if he was floating on a cloud, or holding a very comfortable body pillow. Sora grinned as his eyes opened, revealing that he was lying on top of Aqua, hugging her tightly, face nestled between her breasts, who was still out. Sora smiled, before paling, realizing where he was.

'Please don't wake up now! Please don't wake up now!' Sora's mind raced, in a blind panic. Aqua stirred.

'FUDGE! FUDGE! FUDGE!'

"Sora...Are you okay?" she asked,shaking her head. Sora blinked, before hopping off of her, and helping her up, holding an intense blush.

"Where do you think that guy sent us?" she asked, dusting herself off. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I had one guess, it would be inside the castle," he replied.

"You would be right with that guess," a man with long, wavy brown hair, and stern green eyes said. He wore a white coat, similar to the other, but his had a cross, connecting his sleeves.

"Hello there. My name is Seyton," he said, duly, "I guess it must be time."

"Time for what?" Aqua asked. Seyton narrowed his eyes, as the ground started to tremor.

"Not him...What an uncouth individual..." he said, "And I thought this was going to be my fight..."

"What are you talking about!?" Sora shouted, "Where are we!? What's going on!?" Seyton turned back to the two.

"Why, you're in the castle of the White Kyuubi. And it is time for war..."

* * *

"Wake up, Luke..." Roxas said, calmly, "Wake up..."

"Argh..." Luke mumbled. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Wake up," he said, provided a five finger wake up slap to the brunette's face. Luke eyes widened in shock, as he looked around, disorientated.

"Oh, shit..." Luke said, "What happened?"

"We got sucked into one of those Corridor's of Light."

"What's with the pain?"

"Hey, no one said that light's painless."

"Indeed," the man from before said, descending from a Corridor from the ceiling, "Light is as corrupting as the darkness. Those with true strength can protect themselves from the pain."

"What are you trying to say?" Luke said, summoning his keyblade, as Roxas summoned his. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I have not introduced myself," he said, "My name is Seth. This is not the proper place for battle. Follow me."

* * *

"What is the matter. You seem nervous," Seyton said, walking through a wide hallway. Sora and Aqua glared at his back.

"You said that this is the White Kyuubi's castle," Aqua said, "Why were we led here?"

"Ask whoever led you here."

"Where were you before?" Sora asked, "We never knew the White Kyuubi had an army of his own."

"You never asked. And Master asked us to stay put. Reckless moving about, like the Organization XIII, leads to traitors and destruction."

"Related to that, why did the White Kyuubi betray Xemnas?" Aqua asked.

"You would think that, you simple minded child," Seyton said, opening a large door, leading to a round, empty, flat room. A large shirtless man, with long, black hair, and dull blue eyes, wearing grey slacks, with a white robe, stood, waiting.

"Where the hell have ya been, Seyton!?" he asked. Seyton narrowed his eyes.

"Patience, Beowulf."

"I'm tired of training. Let's get down to action!"

"Which one do you want. I don't care which one you take."

"I guess I'm taking the boy, but if this is the best you can bring me, I'm very disappointed." Seyton rolled his eyes.

"These are the keyblade warriors master talked to us about." Beowulf grinned.

"Oh, they are..." he said, "This might be fun after all..." Sora barred his teeth, and summoned his keyblade.

"Bring it on!" he shouted, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Sora! Be careful!" Aqua shouted, before finding a thin saber flying toward her neck. She blocked the strike, before flipping away from danger. Seyton stared her down, holding a thin, flat estoc, with a floral design.

"Are you confident in your abilities, miss?" he asked, calmly, "Fighting a weak opponent would not be pleasant." Aqua glared at him, summoning Torrential Secrets. Seyton blinked.

"Quiet one. Interesting. I would like to give a name to my opponents, so if you may?" Aqua squeezed tightly on her keyblade.

"My name is Aqua," she said, angrily. Seyton smiled, then charged in, delivering three fierce pokes, which Aqua dodged. She retaliated with a spread ice blast, forcing Seyton back. He quickly recovered, stepping forward, and slashing Aqua across her shoulder. She fell back, healing away the wound, and laying down a mine trap. Seyton chuckled, as a mine charged for him. He stabbed his sword into the center of the mine, and it disappeared into it, with a flash.

"What!?" Aqua shouted, as Seyton absorbed the other mines. The man then swiped his blade, generating a mighty blast, which created a hole in the wall behind Aqua. Seyton rolled his wrists.

"Though I did not hit you, I did not miss my target," he said, "A demonstration of my power, for you. Do you need further explanation?" Aqua spun her keyblade.

"You can absorb magic. That's simple enough," she said. Seyton chuckled.

"Then you know little," he said, charging in, slashing horizontally four times. Aqua ducked out of the way, before delivering her own slash. Seyton calmly blocked the strike, pushing her away, and spinning on his toes.

"You are not a very aggressive fighter. Remarkably calm, if I say so," Seyton said, "It is a rare quality today."

"Aren't you a nice guy?" Aqua said.

"Another rare quality."

* * *

The floor exploded, as Sora jumped through the dust. Beowulf grinned, as he jumped after him.

"You got some speed, son!" he shouted, "But when are you gonna fight back!" Sora frowned, backing away.

"What's the matter!? Afraid!?" Beowulf slammed his fist down, creating a shockwave, forcing Sora to dodge out of the way. He then snuffed a ice of ice into the man's chest, who did not react.

"Oh come on!" Sora shouted. Beowulf smirked, rolling his shoulder.

"Little bit of kick behind that," he said, grinning, as light collected in his left hand, "How bout this one!" He thrust out his hand, and a golden white blast fired out. Sora summoned a reflect, which did very little to halt the blast, which pierced the shield. Sora fell back, tired.

"How...How did it reach?" he said, shaking his head. Beowulf landed in front of his, and reared back his fist.

"Don't blink," he said, plunging the fist into Sora's stomach, creating a hole in the floor, which the teen flew through.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Luke asked. The man named Seth looked back, eyes narrowed.

"A proper place," he said, as the walls shook slightly.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Another battle. It does not concern you."

"What the hell do you mean!?" Luke shouted, "Of course it concerns us! Our friends are out there!" Seth closed his eyes, as a door opened in front of the group. On the inside a woman, with a bob cut, with long, orange hair running down her back. Her petite frame was accentuated by her elegant white dress. Her bright green eyes seemed to shine.

"Who are these people, Seth?" the girl asked, happily.

"These are keyblade wielders Master has told us about," he answered, "Where is he?"

"Ooh, they're so cute! Too cute to be warriors!" the girl gushed. Seth glared at her.

"Where is he, Lilith?" he growled. Lilith sighed, as another door opened, and the man in the white fox mask walked through.

"You!" Luke said, summoning his keyblade. The White Kyuubi tilted his head, slightly.

"Welcome to my castle," he said, "I'm pleased that you would come to my humble abode."

"What are we doing here?" Roxas asked. The White Kyuubi walked over to Luke, and walked him over.

"Still holding the visage, huh," he said, "So, I still have to wait..." Luke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you found Terra yet?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Is he back?" Roxas asked.

"The Heartless and the Nobody has been destroyed, so the heart has returned to the vessel." The White Kyuubi then pointed a Luke.

"But you still hold the appearance. A remnant of Terra still resides in you." Luke glared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In due time. Seth, Lilith, test them." The masked man disappeared into a corridor.

"What do you-" Luke started, before Lilith crashed in front of him.

"Less talk, more action!" she cried, white aura pulsating around her. She lifted up a talisman, and a force pushed Luke back. He growled, as he fired off a fireball, which crashed into a force field created by Lilith. It exploded in a huge impact, knocking her back.

"Hey!" she shouted, before finding a boot in her stomach, before being knocked away. Luke then fired of a bolt of electricity, which she nullified with another force field. He narrowed his eyes.

A loud crack rang throughout the room, and Roxas fell onto the ground, falling to one knee. Seth landed ten feet in front of him, a small cut below his lip.  
"Luke, we have to get out of here!" Roxas said. Luke grimaced.

"Alright, I have a plan..." he whispered, "But you might not like it..."

"I don't care."

"Okay..." Luke slammed his keyblade into the ground, and a wide hole swallowed the two keyblade wielders up. Seth and Lilith walked to the edge of the hole.

"Whoa Seth, do we go after them?" Lilith said. Seth shook his head, eyes closed.

"They will come back to us."

* * *

Sora slammed into the floor, after bouncing twice. He struggled to find his footing, before receiving a punch to the chest. Sora crashed firmly into a wall, before Beowulf, easily, kicked him through the wall. The teen fell twenty feet, into a wide, empty storage room. Beowulf laughed, as he picked him up, by his neck.

"Oi, you were a disappointment," Beowulf said, "Oh well. I can kill ya, so you get to live for another day." Sora spat blood onto Beowulf's face, who responded with by tossing him through the doors. Sora tried to gather himself, but was blinded by the blood freely flowing from his hairline.

"I can't use it now..." he whispered, "I haven't perfected it yet..." Beowulf cracked his knuckles.

"Ya done fucking about? Ya really pissing me off, ya hear!" he shouted. Sora wiped the blood off of his face, and rolled onto his back.

"Oi, don't die. You weren't supposed to die." Sora then rolled over to his knees, and caught the wall, trying to get up to his feet.

"I can't believe that you would force me to use this..." Sora said, with a smirk. He called worth his keyblade, and pointed it at his chest. Beowulf rose an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he said, slightly amused. Sora nearly fell back down, but caught himself.

"But...It's a must...If I want to win!" Sora then plunged the keyblade into his chest, and a massive aura overtook the battlefield...


	4. Blinded by Light

Chapter 4 – Blinded by Light

Aqua slid away, sweat and blood dripping down her face. She dragged her thumb down her cheek, and wiped away the fluids. Seyton, who had a cut on his forehead, looked away, for a second, then back at Aqua.

"What a different feeling..." he said, calmly. He then, quietly, dashed forward, stabbing furiously. Aqua dodged, swiftly, but could not avoid a cut to the arm. A streak of blood spattered against the floor, and Aqua retreated, covering the wound. Seyton dropped back, only to advance, his blade meeting the master's keyblade. Aqua lit a fireball, pushing the two combatants apart.

"What an interesting style. Teachings of a old, lost age, I see," Seyton said, "You have been taught well." Aqua removed her hand from her bleeding arm, wound cleared. She tightened the grip on her keyblade, and reformed her stance.

"Being nice isn't going to get you anywhere," she said. Seyton smiled.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be a pleasant guy anyway." The man jumped in, poking precisely. Aqua dodged easily, before spinning out of range. She then launched her own attack, striking Seyton in the shoulder. However, this was nothing but a glancing blow, as he easily recovered, and executed a horizontal slash, which Aqua dodged with a teleport. His eyes widened.

"What!?" Seyton shouted, as he found a keyblade in his back. He turned back, to see Aqua, driving him into the floor. Aqua then brought her keyblade up, and slammed it into Seyton's back, knocking him through, as the floor crumbled around them.

On the lower floor, Seyton landed, face first, onto the hard floor. Aqua followed him down, shooting a fireball on her descendent, sending the brunette sliding into a wall. Seyton groaned, as he tried to find his footing.

"Surprisingly strong..." he said, wiping his mouth, "Master was wise, when he warned us of you..." Aqua glared at him, as she rose her keyblade, breathing hard.

"Again, flattery will get you nowhere..."

* * *

Roxas and Luke crashed through the floors, landing on a hard surface. Luke sighed, as he felled to his knees, breathing labored.

"We have to find Sora and Aqua, and get out of here..." he said. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah..." he simply stated. He helped Luke up, and looked around.

"Now where?" Roxas said. Luke started to point, but a swift fist slugged him into a wall. Roxas eyes widened.

"Luke!" he shouted, before a fist came his way. He, however, saw it coming, and used Oathkeeper to parry the strike. He then, wielding Oblivion in a reverse grip fashion, knocked the aggressor away. The man rolled to his feet, and laughed.

"Hrothgar! These are the men the white fox talked about," the man, who had long, dirty red hair. His partner, Hrothgar, as he was named, walked up. He had long blonde hair, and had a heavy looking war ax on his back.

"These? Are you sure, Wiglaf?" he said, smugly, "These two don't look like warriors. More like innocent children, thrusting into battle." Luke delivered an uppercut, connecting with Hrothgar's chin, knocking him away. Luke backed away, and summoned his keyblade.

"Then let's go!" he shouted, "Let's see what a pair of innocent children can do." He charged Wiglaf, who drew a hammer, and clashed weapons. The red head pushed Luke off, and then tried to go for a tackle, but was denied. Instead, Luke slashed him in the chest, before knocking him away, using his keyblade as if it was a bat. Wiglaf coughed, as he fell to the ground.

"Burn!" Luke shouted, spinning his keyblade over his head, flames erupting from it, in a inferno. Wiglaf tried to scamper away, but was sucked into the flames, and thrown away. He then attempted to pick himself up, but found a keyblade plunged into his chest.

"Who's a child now?" Luke said, bringing hand to the man's forehead. Light exploded from it, as Wiglaf was burst into a new room.

The ax veered closer to Roxas's head, who had calmly rose his black keyblade to protect himself. Hrothgar's ax knocked the spiky haired blonde back, nearly knocking him down.

"Die!" Hrothgar screamed, reeling back, looking for all the strength that he had. Roxas smirked, swiftly ducking under the weapon, and snuffing a fireball into Hrothgar's chest, sending him into the air. Roxas then spun Oathkeeper and pointed at the blonde, summoning a lightning bolt to rain down on him. The axeman shouted in pain, crashing into the ground, creating a deep crater. Roxas then flipped in the air, and a pillar of light pounded the man deeper into the floor. The keyblade wielder chuckled, as he landed on the ground, Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands.

* * *

Beowulf stood, smiling, as smoke piled where Sora stood. A figure stood, obscured by the dust, then disappeared.

"Hey, where ya-" Beowulf said, as an armored fist punched him in the cheek. He slid back, into a wall, legs cutting a trail through the floor.

Sora stood, clenching his fist. He no longer held the keyblade, but was donned in a very minimalistic suit of armor. In fact, his fist and his lower legs were the most covered areas, with sharp, jagged edges on them. His helmet covered his face, beside his eyes, yet still freed his hair. The suit of armor held a primarily silver palette, with red and yellow stripes running down it.

Beowulf chuckled. He pushed himself back up, and cracked his knuckles.

"What a change!" he said, excitedly, "Maybe you won't be boring this round." Sora brought a fist up, and in a blink, rushed it into Beowulf's stomach. He then deliver six rounds of punches, all to the gut of the man, before veering back for a haymaker to the chest, sending Beowulf skidding across the ground. He tried to stop himself, but when as he did, Sora smashed him into the ground, with his foot. Beowulf bounced into the air, and was caught by Sora, who tackled him. He rolled on top of the brute, and started hammering away, delivering heavy punches to the face.

Beowulf, knowing that the momentum had shifted, parried a strike with his left hand, and pushed the teen off with the right. He rolled to his feet, then threw out a straight kick, landing solidly with Sora's chest. He reeled back, keeping his eyes on Beowulf, watching him cautiously. Twas a wasted effort, however, as Beowulf hurried back with a quick straight punch, sending Sora crashing toward the ground. The spiky haired brunette quickly rolled to his feet, and jumped back, bringing the fight back to neutral ground.

"Neat thing you got there," Beowulf said, spitting out blood, "It's great. I haven't fought like this in years! I may even have to draw my sword." Sora's eyes narrowed, as his fist tightened.

"Silent, are we now!" Beowulf shouted. Sora closed his eyes, the charged at him, who was taken aback. The fist paused, as it hovered around the brute's chest, and time seemed to have stopped. Sora smiled, despite his mouth being covered.

"One who speaks last, comes first," he said, straightening his arm, with great force. The air in the room seemed to be sucked out, and Beowulf fell back.

* * *

"Where are we going!?" Roxas shouted, trailing behind Luke. The two were currently running through a wide, white hallway, aimlessly.

"I don't know!" Luke yelled back, "We just gotta keep moving!"

"Then how do you know you're going the right way!? We could be running away from them!"

"Shut up! I just said that! Just keep run-" A large, purple blast floored Luke. Roxas screeched to a halt, and attempted to run for him, but Seth jumped in front of him, and cut at his neck with his black blade. Roxas leaned back, nearly falling on his back.

"I believe we have unfinished business," Seth said, drawing his white blade. Roxas growled, and summoned his keyblade.

"We have somewhere to be!" he exclaimed, "Leave us alone!" Lilith giggled, as she crept behind Roxas.

"So~rry!" she sang, "Master said that we can't let you go yet!"

Luke roared, as he stabbed his keyblade forward, aiming for the face of the girl. She jumped back, with an offended look on her face.

"How dare you do that, you rude man!" she exclaimed. Luke growled, barring his teeth.

"We do not have time for this shit," he said, furious, "Out of the way. **Now**..." Lilith giggled again.

"Not going to happen, cutie!" she said. Luke glared at her, and rose his keyblade.

Quite aware of her powers, Luke turned on the speed, dashing in a zigzag pattern. Lilith, unconcerned with this, summoned up a barrier, taking up space. Luke was unconcerned with this, as he disappeared in a flash, and reappeared behind the girl. She turned, in an attempt to see the attack, but it was a wasted effort, as Luke waved Morning's Light, slapping Lilith away. Another flash, and Luke was off. Lilith shielded herself, but found that repelling a keyblade was not an easy task, and Luke effortlessly cleaved right through it.

"Wha-Wait!" she cried. Luke, however, swung his blade with great fury, knocking her in the chest. Lilith slid across the ground, into the wall.

"I'm not in the mood..." Luke said. Lilith hopped back to her feet, but Seth jumped in front of her.

"Lilith, stay out of this," he said, in a serious tone. Lilith pouted.

"But I can still fight!" she whined.

"You're getting frustrated. Just focus on happy thoughts and let me handle this." Lilith frowned but sat down. Seth turned back to the keyblade wielders.

"I shall be your opponent," he announced. He spun his swords, and dashed at Roxas, who crossed his blades, blocking the strike. Luke stabbed the attacking Seth, but the dreadlocked man parried it, pulling him closer. With a twist of the hand, Luke found a sword inside his shoulder.

With insane reaction time, Seth stabbed his other sword into Roxas shoulder. However, this time, he followed up with a rip, and the Nobody's right arm nearly fell out of the socket. A scream, and Luke knew that it was time to blow this joint. He slashed at Seth, more trying to get him to back away, than attack, then grabbed Roxas.

"We're out!" Luke shouted, pointing his keyblade at the wall. The wall jutted out, forcing Seth back.

"Hey!" Lilith shouted, jumping up to her feet. Roxas, despite his wound, took notice, and lit up a fire wall, blocking her off.

"Alright, let's go," Roxas said, smiling. Luke rose an eye.

"How are you smiling?"

* * *

Aqua rolled back, firing off three balls of ice, forming a defensive angle. Seyton dashed at her, with trepidation, watching the ice carefully. Unfortunately for Seyton, the iceballs had eyes, and homed in, recklessly. Seyton destroyed two of the balls, but one caught him, freezing his entire arm. He grunted, knocking the frozen arm with the butt of his blade. Aqua was not allowing this oppurtunity to slip away, and dashed in, keyblade surging with electricity. She connected with Seyton's unfrozen shoulder, blitzing him with with magic. He bounced back, ice shattering.

"How interesting..." he said, tightening his grip on his sword. Aqua scratched the floor, kicking up the tiles in a wave. Seyton jumped over it, unknowingly fell into Aqua's trap, as a ball of condensed light crashed through the walls, diving at the brunette. Seyton frowned, absorbing the ball into his sword, as another ball, this one made of ice, crashed into his shoulder. Seyton fell onto his back, as Aqua charged in, holding her keyblade high. She slammed it into his chest, bouncing Seyton off the ground. She then flipped her keyblade underneath the body, and flipped him up into the air. Seyton crashed into the ground, bouncing up, and saw Aqua charging. In defensive, he caught the ground, and rolled to his feet, flipping his sword to block the strike.

Pushing off, both parties slid to a halt, staring at each other. Aqua twisted her wrist. Seyton winced, feeling the burning sensation in his chest.

"I guess both of us are feeling the pain of battle," he said. Aqua exhaled, forming her stance.

"I guess so..." Aqua said, lungs burning. This had been her first real combat in months, and it was a difficult fight. Seyton was one of the strongest people she had ever met. His fighting style was smooth, consistent, and practical. She couldn't break through, no matter what she tried.

"If you do not mind me asking, who was your master?" Aqua asked, "No one that well disciplined is self taught." Seyton smiled.

"Why, of course. I was taught in the way of the sword by Master Adam. He was a worthy man," he said, "Have you heard of him?"

"Actually, I have," Aqua said, slightly surprised, "My own master, Eraqus, talked very highly of him." Seyton tilted his head.

"Ah, Master Eraqus was a friend, and a valiant warrior." Aqua smiled.

"Are you really an enemy?" she asked, "You are far too nice." Seyton smiled.

"My affability is a noted trait."

He charged in, sword high, looking for a decisive strike. Aqua, whose defensive was amazing, did not allow anything in. Seyton, knowing he needed to mix things up, struck the floor, kicking up a patch of dust, blinding the master. Twisting his wrist, Seyton swung his blade for Aqua's midsection, and found metal.

More specifically, two keyblades, both white, blocked the strike. Luke and Roxas, coming out from the ceiling, knocked the sword back, and stared him down.

"Fight's over, pal," Luke said. Seyton smiled, and jumped back.

"Look's like my fight is over," he said, "It has been a pleasure, miss." Seyton then disappeared through a Corridor of Light. Luke blinked.

"Who was that guy?" he asked, recalling his keyblade. Aqua shrugged.

"He's an enemy, I guess...Doesn't seem too bad of a guy, though," Aqua said. Luke sighed, and turned to Roxas.

"Alright...Aqua, take Roxas to the ship. I'll go get Sora," he said. Aqua blinked.

"Why can't we come with you?" she asked.

"Well, you could, if Roxas's shoulder wasn't completely destroyed." Roxas smiled, as his right arm dangled. Aqua's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I did my best, but I only could reattach some ligaments. It's still pretty rough."

"Only someone who's as amazing at magic as you can completely heal it," Roxas said. Aqua sighed.

"Be careful, Luke," she said, leading Roxas along. Luke cracked his knuckles, and jumped through the hole.

* * *

Sora slid back, arms crossed in a X. Beowulf dashed at him, but Sora was able to beat him to the punch, pun excused. Beowulf flipped through the air, back onto his feet.

"Well there, this has got exciting..." Beowwulf said, grinning. Sora rose his fist, as a streak of lightning cut through the sky.

Beowulf turned back, only to see Luke land, the dash off, slashing at his cheek. While this was a glancing blow, Sora delivered a heavy punch to his midsection, before delivering a heavy uppercut, knocking him back.

"Ah, two on one," Beowulf said, "I guess I could even the odds..." He reached for the sword on his belt.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. Beowulf drew the sword, then placed it in another sheathe, on his back. Sora and Luke blinked.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Luke asked. Beowulf flexed his muscles.

"Ah...How freeing..." he said, grinning. He then punched the ground, and the floor split into two.

"Oh crap!" Sora shouthed, before a punch to the gut reverted his armor back to its keyblade state. Luke turned quickly, only to find a punch to the cheek, sending him through the already cracked wall, with ease.

"Over matched already?"Beowulf said, pumping a fist, the gust of wind knocking Sora into a wall, which he was promptly punched through.

"Sora!" Luke shouted, charging into a backhand, which was followed up with a hook, knocking him into a spin, and out cold. Beowulf then charged for Sora, but found himself stopped.

"Ah, ah, ah," The Black Kyuubi said, clutching the man's shoulder, holding him back, "Beating up defenseless men isn't a good way to earn a reputation, Beowulf." The bigger man snarled, but did not challenged.

"Ah, and things were finally goin' my way!" he shouted, disappearing through a Corridor of Light. The masked man in black then turned to Luke, then back to Sora, and sighed.

* * *

"Are you going the right way?" Roxas asked. Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"I already told you that I don't know," she answered, irritated. A Corridor of Darkness sprouted, and a teen aged girl, with semi-long black hair, and purple eyes appeared. Roxas eyes widened.

"Xion!..." he said, before darkness overtook them.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" the Black Kyuubi shouted, shaking Roxas. The Nobody awoke, and snapped his head up, in shocked. The Black Kyuubi laughed, before walking back over to Xion.

In the three months that had past, Xion had also matured. She not only got taller, but began her shift from a teen aged girl, to a woman. Her hair was slightly longer, and appeared to have a little bounce to it. Her outfit had also changed, from the thick Organization cloak, to a thin, sleeveless, purple, with black belts forming a X pattern, shirt that barred midriff, cut into a upside-down V. She also wore elbow length fingerless gloves, which look more like an arm brace. Her legs, where the were exposed by her black elastic shorts, also held another thin brace.

Roxas could only sit. Sora and Aqua were standing, the former out of necessity, as Luke was still out. The Black Kyuubi patted the Gummi Ship.

"Poor performance guys..." he said, shaking his head, "I already thought you would lose, but this was just...sad..."

"What do you expect from us!" Sora roared, angrily, "We haven't see real combat in over three months, and now you just toss us in the flames, expecting something out of us!" Isiah tilted his head.

"I expected a little more. But still, the time isn't right, and you have plenty of time to get it together." The Black Kyuubi walked over to Xion, and grasped her shoulder.

"Us coming to save you will not become a regular occurrence. Make sure you know this." A Corridor of Darkness sprouted, and the masked man, and his underling disappeared.

* * *

"Master," Seth said, looking at the White Kyuubi, "The die has been cast. We have to make our move." The masked man in white, however, shook his head.

"No..." he said, "No. Not until we see what Xehanort plans."

"Castle Oblivion could be compromised," a man, wearing a demon mask said, "We need to prepare."

"Castle Oblivion is useless to us. It will be found soon. The Library is the only base of operations worth keeping tabs on."

"Is it because of the Kiln of Existence's presence?..." a woman, with blank white eyes, and long white hair, said, "Or is it something that Elijah wants there?..."

"Neither, Pure," he answered, "The Library exists on the fringe of nonexistence. Its secrets are open to anyone who travels there. It is a perfect place to set up..." Seyton cupped his chin.

"What about the keyblades?" he asked, "What shall we do about them? They have a nasty habit on being places where they should not be..." The White Kyuubi turned to him.

"The only keyblade that is important, right now, is Terra. When it is time, we will strike..."

* * *

"What the hell have we gotten into?" Luke said, holding an icebag to his head. Aqua sat beside him, trying her hardest not to disrupt him too much.

"It's nothing we haven't faced before," Sora said.

"It feels different," Aqua said. Roxas shrugged.

"So the White Kyuubi has his own force. So what," he said, "We'll beat them, like we beat the Organization."

"It feels...different," Luke said, "This group has a focused motive."

"It doesn't matter. We'll get stronger, and we will win," Sora said.

"I'm glad you're confident," Luke said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Seyton walked into a room, heavily decorated by flowers. A girl, laid in a bed in the middle of the room, stirred slightly.

"Rose," the man said, silently. She turned her head.

"Daddy..." she said, dead of tone. Seyton smiled, caressing her cheek.

"Our job is almost here. Are you ready?" Rose nodded, silently, and Seyton stood tall. One of the flowers wrapped itself around his wrist.

"I know what I did was right..." he said, "Rose, stay safe..."

* * *

Author's Note: The first two non prologue chapters are here, and they are big. Combat is such a pain to write, especially when I'm writing so much of it, but I think it was worth it. Read and review. Enjoy!


	5. Sinister

Chapter 5 – Sinister

A tall man, with long, silver hair, stood, staring out of the window of his castle, and smiled.

"I believe that is a proper time to make my introduction..."

* * *

"...I did not miss this..." Sora said, tapping the table surface. Roxas opened a bottle of water, and looked out the window.

"This isn't too bad..." he said, "When we started off, we were all strangers. Those were tense times, back then."  
"Still boring..." It had been four days, since the group departed from the White Castle, and they had not seen anything. Aqua couldn't give up the coordinates to Castle Oblivion, so the Gummi ship was forced to drift about, looking for the destination.

"Are we getting anywhere?" Sora asked. Luke, who was sitting at the controls, looked at the radar screen, puzzled.

"What in the world?" he said, "Yo, guys, there is a crazy amount of darkness nearby."

"How much?" Aqua asked. Luke ran his hand through his hair.

"Enough to completely obscure a world...This does not look like a good thing..."

"No duh. Land!" Sora shouted.

* * *

The Gummi landed in an abandoned temple, walls stained by purple balls. The four walked out of the ship, and looked around.

"This is not good..." Sora said, "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Aqua said, "There's a lot of it, though..."

"Hey guys..." Roxas said, looking out the exit, "Take a look at this..." The group looked, and saw a jungle, completely cover in darkness.

"Holy shit..." Luke said, "We got a little work to do..."

* * *

"Baloo! Bagheera! Where are you!?" a small boy called out, traversing the ruined jungle, carefully. A rumbling growl resonated throughout the trees, and a swift moving figure shuffled through the trees.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Sora said, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know,"Aqua said, "I've never seen something like this?"

"Xehanort?" Roxas said.

"Maybe..." A loud roar echoed throughout the jungle.

"I guess we know where we're going..." Roxas said.

* * *

The small boy ran, fleeing his pursuer, when shadows, vaguely man shaped, appeared, seemingly walking toward him...

* * *

"This place is diseased..." Luke said, coat draped over his shoulder, "This darkness is eating at this world too quickly. Our chances to save it are dwindling."

"We can try doing that keyhole thing again," Sora suggested. Aqua turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, during our first adventure, before you join us, we were just locking worlds, through the keyhole. It seemed to work."

"How did you learn how to do that?" Sora blinked.

"I dunno. Came naturally to me..."

A cry of terror alerted the four, and a small boy ran out from the bushes, terrified.

"What the..." Luke said, narrowing his eyes, as the boy ran behind him. Before he could do anything, a black panther, surging with purple darkness. It roared, before charging Luke, with insane speed. He caught the beast, with his keyblade, and rolled backwards, kicking it away.

"Wait!" the boy shouted. As Luke started to aim at the possessed panther, the brush rustled, as a gray bear ran out, and clutched him.

"Get off!" Luke roared, as the bear pulled him away.

"Wait!" the boy cried out again.

"Luke, I think the child's trying to tell you something," Sora said. Luke looked back, with his keyblade ablaze.

"Speak up..." he said, deeply. The boy sighed.

"The panther is my friend," he said, "He's been possessed!"

"What about the bear?" Aqua asked.

"Baloo isn't taken...He's just trying to protect Bagheera..." Luke shifted his eyes at Aqua.

"You got anything?" he asked. Aqua nodded.

"I could cleanse his heart. It's not a terribly difficult procedure," she said. Luke shrugged.

"Well, get to it. I really don't want this thing munching on my insides." Aqua summoned her keyblade, and pointed it at the snarling beast. A thin beam of light shot out, and pierced the thick hide of darkness surround Bagheera. He cried, as the darkness faded away.

A black panther was revealed, asleep. The boy, and the bear ran over to him, concerned.

"Don't worry," Aqua said, "Bagheera will be asleep for a little while. He needs to heal."

"What happened here?" Roxas asked, "Place looks terrible." The bear started making noises, as if it was communicating with the boy.

"...What...What's going on?" Sora asked, puzzled. The boy turned back to the group.

"Baloo says that it was the man in the black coat who did this," he said.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure this is a Xehanort move now," Luke said, "Let's go find him."

"Now?" Roxas said, "I'm pretty sure we're not prepared."

"I'm pretty sure that this is one damned jungle, my friend," Sora said, "I'm with Luke. I'll rather not let everyone die in this place."

"I didn't mean that. But we should be avoiding Xehanort now."

"And we have to focus on curing this place anyway," Aqua said, "Xehanort will come to us another time. We need to show patience."

"...I guess so..." Luke conceded.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sora asked. Aqua looked up.

"We'll go to the highest concentration of darkness, and work from there..."

* * *

"So very smart, Master Aqua..." Xehanort said, staring into a mirror. A large tiger was lying, huddled in a ball, next to a passed out orangutan. Xehanort smiled, as he summoned his keyblade.

"But whom will you follow?"

* * *

A tower of purple darkness exploded up, kicking up a burst of wind.

"I guess we know where we are going," Luke said, coat breezing in the wind. As he started walking toward it, another explosion, this one a lot less controlled than the other one, ripped through the jungle, kicking up several tree. The group looked back, disturbed.

"And then there was two..." Roxas said.

"That one came back where the boy was!" Aqua exclaimed. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Aqua, you and Roxas go check on the boy. Sora, let's go this way," he said.

"Are you sure that we need to split up?" Roxas asked.

"We need to investigate both. Splitting up is not the worst idea." A massive tear of darkness streaked through the forest. Aqua steeped up.

"I think that there is no time for arguing..." she said, "Come on Roxas. Sora, Luke, be safe."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

A tiger, surging with darkness snarled, staring down the man-cub and his companions. Baloo and Bagheera stepped in front of him, despite the panther's clear fatigue.

"Shere Khan!? What's wrong with you!?" Baloo shouted. The tiger growled, in clear pain.

"Help...me..." Shere Khan whimpered, covered over by his growls.

"What's happening?" the boy asked. Shere Khan roared, before charging for the trio. Roxas rolled in, keyblades ready, and knocked the dark tiger back. Aqua jumped in, and fired off a ice blast, freezing the tiger to the ground. Shere Khan cried out, and the ice exploded, sending shards flying.

"Mowgli, get down!" Baloo shouted, defending the man-cub with his body.

"Roxas, do you think that's the one causing all the problems?" Aqua asked. Roxa narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. But we gotta do something," he replied.

Shere Khan charged, tearing a path through the ground, seeking his targets. Roxas and Aqua split, and the tiger decided to go for Aqua. He swiped his claws, which Aqua dodged with a swift somersault. She followed up with a fire blast, which Shere Khan knocked away. Aqua fired off a electric ball, which the tiger tried to swat away, and found himself blitzed.

Roxas rolled underneath the tiger, and kicked him up into the air. Twirling his keyblades, he followed up with three quick slashes, before knocking Shere Khan back to the ground, with a heavy overhead strike. Shere Khan crashed into the ground, and before he could recover, Roxas stabbed his knees into the neck of the beast.

"Aqua!" he shouted, before finding a paw to the chest, knocking him away. Aqua slid over to catch him.

"You're going to have to cleanse his heart," Roxas said, rising to his feet.

"I know," Aqua said, sternly, "His darkness is much stronger than the panther's..."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Shere Khan roared. Aqua blinked once.

"Maybe. We'll see..."

* * *

"This is where the blast was..." Sora said, looking around. Luke stood up, from his crouch, and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't get it. Where does darkness like that disappear to?" Sora pushed some of the brush around him away, and squinted his eyes.

"Hey, what about that temple over there?" he said. Luke walked over to him, and peered into the nearly endless forest. A open temple stood, simple and ruined, and very empty.

"Seems like an excellent place..." Luke said. A deep, dark howl filled the forest, and an orangutan, darkened by the immense darkness it had a taken, jumped out of the trees. Sora and Luke summoned their keyblades.

"We're not going to let a monkey interrupt us," Sora said.

"And unfortunately for you, we don't know how to help ya," Luke said, "Still want to challenge us?" The ape smacked the ground, violently.

"Guess so. Let's go, Sora." Luke and Sora charged the ape, and with four quick slashes, knocked it flat on its back. Sora followed up by shooting a ball of light into the sky, which promptly exploded, raining meteors down. The ape took eight of the shots, and squirmed on the ground, before smacking the ground again, kicking up dirt.

"This guy won't go down without a fight," Luke said, holding his keyblade high. The ape rolled back to his feet, and slapped the ground, creating a dark shockwave, which Luke easily sidestepped.

"Zantetsuken!" he shouted, and in a flash, he was behind the ape, with it clutching its stomach. Sora smiled, as he spun his keyblade, and pointed at the ape.

"You're through!" he shouted, as his keyblade fired out a cluster of light, which annihilated the beast. The darkness faded away, and the original form of the enemy was revealed.

"That was far too easy..." Sora said.

"_Come closer..._" a voice said, attracting the attention of the two.

"Hear that?" Luke said. Sora nodded.

"I guess we have a new mission..."

* * *

Aqua slid back, blood dripping from a fresh scar on her face. The tiger growled, and looked back at Roxas, then back to Aqua.

"Roxas, I am going to need you to knock the tiger down..." she said, calmly. Roxas looked at Aqua.

"How?"

"Just do it. If you knock it down for a little bit, I can free it."

"This is probably a bad idea, but whatever. I'll do it." Roxas, keyblades ready, dashed in. Shere Khan roared, and attempted to swipe at Roxas, who deflected the blows. He then, swiftly, twisted his wrists, pinning the tigers paw to the ground. Letting go of the his keyblades, he pound a open palm into the middle of the tiger's ribcage, before clutching his keyblades once more, and delivering a four strike combo. To finish, he slammed his keyblades together, and knocked the tiger into the air.

"Go Aqua!" he shouted. Aqua jumped into the air, and fired off...a generic ball of light... The light ball rammed into Shere Khan, and promptly exploded, sending the tiger into the ground, with a heavy impact. Roxas frowned.

"What the hell was that!?" he shouted. Aqua did not turn towards him.

"The hide of darkness was too thick. I had to remove some of it," she said, as if it was obvious. Roxas's frown deepened.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because, if I did, you would have never agreed so easily."

"How do you know!?"

"Because I know you."

"No, you don't! I would have helped!"

"Roxas."

"Aqua."

"...Would you?" Roxas shifted his eyes.

"...Shut up, and let's finish this..." Aqua smiled.

* * *

Xehanort stood, arms folded behind his back, looking up into the sky. The wind whistled throughout the empty temple, filling it with a soft, yet pleasant sound.

"I take it that you were led here..." he said, to the new visitors.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. Xehanort turned around, slowly.

"A man, with heavy ambitions."

"Dodging the question is not helping," Luke said, darkly. Xehanort chuckled.

"I am sorry. My name is Xehanort." Luke and Sora narrowed his eyes.

"You're Xehanort?" Sora said, "Aqua said that you were much...older..."

"With the multitude of switching hands, my body has done, it seems I have been restored to my peak body."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making my introduction. Is this play better than the performance Xemnas put up?" Sora and Luke summoned their keyblades.

"This not a time for casual jokes. Why are you doing this!?" Luke shouted.

"I have no interest in fighting you now," Xehanort replied, "The setting is not right." Not satisfied with his answer, Luke and Sora charged in. Xehanort smiled, before summoning two purple ethereal blades, blocking the strikes.

Xehanort jumped back, holding a very casual stance. Lightning cackled in his palm.

"Come now. You're going to have to do better than that..." he said.

"You're right," Luke said, from behind Xehanort. His eyes widened, as he felt a keyblade home in on his neck. He twisted his wrist, and the ethereal blade absorbed the strike. Sora rushed in, keyblade dragging across the ground, ready to strike. With a quick turn, Xehanort blocked Sora's attack, before pushing them off. Luke recovered, before dashing forward, poking his blade in. Xehanort sidestepped the attack, before sweeping the legs of Luke, and summoning his keyblade, a black, fanged, axe-like keyblade.

With an efficient and brutal motion, Xehanort slammed his keyblade into the center of Luke's chest, collapsing his lungs, and pinning him into the ground. Luke was down, coughing up blood, and struggling to breathe.

"Xehanort!" Sora screamed, sweeping a wave of fire at the tyrant, who jumped back. Twirling his keyblade, Sora activated his armor, a burst of light rising from him. Xehanort rose an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked. Before he could further react, Xehanort found a fist in his gut, doubling him over. Sora then delivered a four fist combo to the face, before knocking him away with a brutal straight to the chest, knocking Xehanort into a pillar.

"How interesting..." Xehanort said, rising to his feet. He motioned for his keyblade, and instead of it just appearing in his hand, the keyblade ripped itself out of Luke, and into his hand.

"I truly don't want to fight you now. But if you will..." Xehanort paused, and looked back.

"It seems that this meeting will have to be cut a little short. Goodbye, for now," he said, as a Corridor of Darkness took him. Sora growled, as his keyblade armor reverted.

* * *

The tiger laid down, completely exhausted. Roxas and Aqua sat, tending to their wounds. A Corridor of Darkness opened, and Xehanort walked through it, holding his keyblade by his side.

"How disappointing..." he said, shaking his head, "I thought you would do better than this."

"Xehanort!" Aqua shouted, jumping to her feet, "So you were behind this!?" Xehanort shifted his eyes.

"Hello Master Aqua. It's nice seeing you again."

"Where's Terra?" Xehanort smiled.

"Somewhere close. You won't miss him." He bent over, to pick Shere Khan up, and pointed his keyblade at his heart.

"So, it seems that you are still among the living..." he said, "Let me correct my mistake..." He stabbed his keyblade into the heart, and forced it out. It rapidly decayed, before shattering, and Shere Khan was devoured by darkness.

"What are you doing!?" Roxas shouted. Xehanort grinned, as he walked through a Corridor of Darkness. Shere Khan's darkness whipped about, violently scarring the land.

"What's going on!?" Roxas shouted, trying to be heard over the mighty roar of the tiger.

"Xehanort broke the tiger's heart, and let darkness in!" Aqua exclaimed, "With nothing holding it back, the tiger has been completely devoured by darkness!"

"How do we fight it!?"

"I don't know! We're just going to have to try!"

* * *

"Yo, Lukas..." Sora said, seeing trees flying into the air, "We got a little bit of a problem..." Luke blinked, holding onto his chest.

"Well, this world has been a complete dud..."

* * *

Roxas rolled back, Two Across One in his right hand, as his left wrist was broken. Aqua had an open wound on her shoulder, but she was still fully able. The remains of Shere Khan roared, stomping the ground madly.

"This is pretty bad..." Roxas said, walking backwards, "This thing seems like it's just getting stronger..."

"We have to purify it, but we might need Luke and Sora," Aqua said.

"Might! Oh, we might need to do something different!" Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"Your attitude _might_ need to improve."

"Why are you doing this now?" The tiger roared once more, and slammed his paws into the ground, sparking shockwaves to ripple through the ground. Aqua and Roxas were whipped away, into a thick tree. Shere Khan cried out, then charged.

"Back off!" Sora shouted, plunging his keyblade in the middle of the tiger's face.

"Yo Luke! Help out!" Luke walked up, holding his chest.

"Nah...I'm just going to lay down over here, and rest my ribs," Luke said, sitting next to Roxas. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Am I the only one not hurt?"

"I'm game," Aqua said, with a smile, "What do you need me to do?"

"Ahh...Stuff...We gotta do something..." The tiger jerked his head around, and Sora was rocketed into the ground.

"And quickly. I'm already tired of this place."

Shere Khan tried to stomp Sora into the dirt, but he was aware enough to get away. He rolled onto his knee, and fired a blast of fire into the tiger's face. Shere Khan roared, swiping his claws out. Aqua dashed in, keyblade surging with electricity, and stabbed it into the tiger's leg. Shere Khan jumped back, roaring.

"Hurry up and end this," Luke said, "I can feel my ribcage when I breathe. I don't think that's a good thing."

"Let us focus," Sora said.

"Hey, you aren't the one dying over here." Sora narrowed his eyes.

Aqua fired off a shard of ice, which stuck to the thick hide of darkness Shere Khan wore. The tiger ignored it, and swiped at Aqua, who easily jumped over the claw. She countered with a another ice shard, this one to the face, which Shere Khan could not ignore. The tiger cried out, swiping fursiously to get the shard out. Sora aimed his keyblade, and fired a large beam of light, which severed the front right leg of the beast, who fell over, nigh helpless. Sora and Aqua exchanged looks.

"Should we kill it?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Roxas shouted, "The bastard broke my wrist!" Sora shrugged.

Suddenly, the tiger's limb grew back, and stabbed him in the chest, putting him on his back. Sora hopped back to his feet.

"Yep, let's put this thing down."

* * *

"Well...It's safe..." Sora said, "I guess..."

"It will be," Aqua said, healing Luke's ribcage, "The darkness with regulate itself out." Sora turned around, and sighed.

"Well, I hope so. That place was a disaster."

"Xehanort is moving a lot earlier than we thought," Roxas said, sitting at the table, wrist taped.

"And he's a lot more active than Xemnas," Aqua added, "Something must be happening very soon." Luke closed his eyes.

"Sora, that armor form," he said, "What is it? How do you do it?" Sora looked up.

"Well, over the three months we were apart, I completely maximized my drive forms. They no longer made me stronger, so to better amplify my power, I wondered if there was a way to suppress it. "The keyblade doesn't enhance your powers. It is simply a way to effectively and efficiently use it. The keyblade, in a way, is a mini suppressor.

"So, while I was on the islands, I looked for a way to further suppress my powers, until every strike was as efficient as possible. Until I received the maximum amount of power, in the most efficient way possible. And thus, keyblade armor was invented. I used the keyblade's natural suppressing abilities, and made them better." Luke smiled.

"Well then. Tomorrow, you better start giving us the lowdown on how to use it." Sora smiled, and he looked out of the window, into the endlessness of the Lanes Between...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Real life has been a bit of an issue for me. But, I hope you enjoy. Read and review!

Oh, and check out Songs of Nothing. You won't regret it. It's in my profile, if you want to read.


	6. Mask of Fate

Chapter 6 – Mask of Fate

"Stand down!" a panicked infantryman scream, aiming his rifle at a man in a long, ratty robe, with exotic symbols drawn on it. On his face, he wore a white demon mask.

"You dare order me..." he said, in a heavy, thick French accent, walking over to him. The man pulled the trigger, and emptied the clip into the approaching man, doing nothing to halt his progress.

"What..." he gasped.

"You should have just died, with the rest of your platoon...How unfortunate for you..."

* * *

"Wow, this is a city..." Luke said, looking out at the lights and surroundings. The city illuminated with life, as if it never rested, always seeking something to do.

"It's a pretty large world," Aqua said, "The Gummi ship is reading that there are cracks and split ends in it."

"Xehanort's work?" Roxas asked.

"I doubt it. They just might be natural."

"Poor management?"

"Likely." Above them, a flash of red and blue flashed above them, zipping through the city.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sora said.

"I guess we have to find out," Luke said, running off, in the direction.

* * *

From a building, the masked man looked down, at the four.

"My mission is nigh..." he said, summoning a Corridor of Light.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I can't say anything right now," a man in a deep blue suit, and various military badges pinned to his chest, said, holding his arms out.

"But seven men were murdered here," the reporter said back, "You have to know something." The man sighed.

"...We're in the middle of an investigation...We'll tell you, when we gather more information..."

"Uh...Did the press conference begin?" a man, with light brown hair, and a limber frame. Elizabeth smiled.

"Not yet, Parker," she said, "It's starts in fifteen minutes."

"Well, that's good..."

* * *

"I think we're lost..." Sora said, looking up, "And I think we're drawing a little too much attention. Maybe it's the outfits."

"Maybe it's the shut up," Luke said, "Just keep a look out. If nothing comes up, let's just go."

"...Didn't need to be rude..." A wispy, gray aura shone, from an alley, something that did not escape the eye of Aqua.

"What do you thing that is?" she asked, walking into the alley.

"Don't get too close," Luke said.

"Who are you, my dad?"

"Hey, just saying..."

"Are you the souls that I seek?" the aura asked. The foursome shared glances.

"Um, excuse me," Roxas said. A beam shot out of the aura, and Roxas barely had time block it.

"Son of a-" he shouted, before a masked figure grabbed him by his face, slammed him into the ground, and fired a strongly condensed beam of light. Roxas's body squirmed in agony.

"Roxas!" Sora screamed, slashing at the being, who teleported out of the way.

"I shall purge you..." he said, his white demonic mask, shifting into a red mask. His hands were set ablaze, burning a dark crimson color.

"Reduce to ashes..." he said, showering his flames into the alley. Aqua, Luke, and Roxas took cover, while Sora jumped over top, looking for a proper opening.

"Die!" he shouted, slamming his keyblade into the crown of the masked menace. Despite bouncing the back of his head off of the pavement, he was no worse for the wear. His mask then shifted into a kabuki mask, and two bone white swords appeared out of nowhere.

"Come, child..." he said. Sora growled, before charging recklessing forward.

"Wait Sora!" Aqua shouted, jumping through the thick flames. Sora swung his keyblade heavily, and met the steel of the sword. With a twist of the wrist, Sora was felled, which was followed up by the masked man plunging one of his swords into the middle of Sora's back.

"Sora!" Aqua cried out. The mask of the man turned a livid lavender, and with a push of his hand, mentally throwing Aqua back into Luke and Roxas.

"You will never touch me..." he said. He walked over to Luke, and clutched him by his neck.

"You are not the one he was looking for..." he said, calmly, dropping Luke back to the pavement. Aqua, hopping back to her feet, swung at the masked man head, but the strike was caught.

"I said that you will never touch me..." He then twisted her arm upward, and punched her in the middle of her elbow, destroying the ligaments in her arm. She shouted out, in pain, but that was cut short, as she was knocked back into a building. He popped his neck, before catching Luke with a blind backhand, and before knocking him away. Luke skidded across the ground, kicking up chunks of pavement, before crashing into a building.

"How vapid..." he said, "And master thinks so highly of you..." A rising beam, infused of light and darkness fired at him, forcing him to retreat.

"Let's go..." Roxas said, decked out in black and white armor, heavily jagged and edgy. The masked man cracked his knuckles.

"Do not think that this is impressive, child," he said, "I will still break you."

"I'll like to see you try!" Clenching his fists, Roxas formed a vaguely similar kung-fu pose, before coming to the conclusion that he has no idea how to fight in the armor. Sora had only shown them the basics, on how not to remove your heart in the process. Nothing more.

"Well, I hope I can still use magic..." he whispered, rearing back. With a strong thrust of his palm, a thick stream of fire burst out. The mask of the man turned red, and the flames turned away from him.

Through the flames, burst Roxas, completely catching the menace off guard. With a heavy strike, Roxas forced the man into the pavement. He followed this up, by stomping the ground, propping up a piece of the pavement, and sending the man flying.

"Take this!" Roxas shouted, arms surrounded by lightning. The lightning danced toward the man, whose mask had shifted into a light blue color. The lightning surrounded him, but did not dare touch him.

"How interesting...Master did not tell us about this..." he said.

"Who are you talking about!?" Roxas shouted.

"That is information unimportant to you..."

"Fine." Roxas burst into a quick run, landing in front of the unsuspecting man. With a quick punch, he was sent skidding across the pavement. He came to a sliding stop, where Roxas was waiting, with a tight fist.

"Go!" he shouted, delivering a heavy uppercut, launching him high into the sky, a strong burst of wind destroying any nearby windows. Not to relent, Roxas jumped high into the sky, and punched him again, this time in the stomach, but still holding him up.

"Down you go!" he said, kicking the man back down to the earth, creating a massive dust cloud. Roxas pumped his fist, in victory, as lightning gathered, in the impact area.

A beam, of condensed lightning split the cloud, aimed right at the Nobody, who became a little less jubilant, at the sight of this.

Sora, after sealing his wound shut, took notice of this, and leaped into action. He jumped in front of Roxas, and shouted, "Reflect!" encasing them both in the protective bubble.

"Now, right back at cha!" he screamed, as a pure white beam fired out, forcing the masked man to retreat. The two fell back to the pavement, and bumped fists.

"Awesome, Roxas, you got the armor down," Sora said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard," Roxas said, before his armor fell of, and Two Across One fell to the ground.

"Oh, figures..." he said, shaking his head.

"You'll get better," Sora said, "No need to focus on that, though. We need to find the-" The masked man, appeared in front of Sora, and kicked him in the chest. He then elbowed Roxas in the side of the head, knocking him down. Sora hopped back to his feet, and charged forward, slashing forward, which was deflected. The masked man punched Sora in the face, knocking him back into another building.

"This is ridiculous!" Sora shouted, popping out of the rubble, "How do you-AACK! My keyblade's broken?" It wasn't a big break, but the teeth of the blade was clearly chipped off.

"What? Why can't I recall this damn thing!? This sucks!"

"I'm up..." Luke said, holding his head, "What I miss?"

"Oh, not much. Just everyone getting their asses beat," Sora said, "Oh, and my keyblade broke."

"How unlucky..."

"Shut up."

"I have a concussion. I have a excuse."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Bothersome..." he said, summoning back his kabuki mask, and thus, his swords, "If I could, I would slaughter you."

"Looks like that's not going to menu today, mister!" a masked vigilante, in red in blue skintight suit shouted, before spraying him with a white, web substance. With a grunt, he pulled the masked man off the ground, and spun him around, and threw him into a wall.

"How truly bothersome," the masked man said, in a deep growl, "I have affairs to attend to...Disappear..." The masked man then disappeared into a Corridor of Light.

"A Corridor of Light?" Sora gasped, before the man in the suit landed in front of him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing!?" he shouted. Sora merely glared at him.

"Someone very dangerous, if you are trying to provoke me," he said, "I hope, for your sake, that you are not trying to do that."

"I'm not. But I have never seen you around."

"We're travelers."

"I'M AWAKE!" Roxas screamed, returning to consciousness. Sora shook his head.

"Come on guys!" he shouted, "We're looking pretty bad, out here!"

"Ow, ow, ow..." Aqua groaned, as her arm shifted back into place. Sora and the masked vigilante grimaced.

"You need some help with that, miss?" the man asked.

"No thank you," Aqua said, with a smile.

"So, you guys got a name?" he asked. With a hearty sigh, Sora swept his hand through his hair.

"My name is Sora."

"Aqua."

"Roxas."

"...Ah-Luke! My name is Luke!" he snapped, "sonovabitchmyheadhurts..."

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The masked vigilante looked a bit shocked.

"You don't know? Why, I'm the spectacular Spider-man..." he announced.

"The spectacular...Spider-man?" Sora said, a bit confused, "Like the insect..."

"Just like the insect, kiddo..."

"How underwhelming..."

* * *

The masked man walked through a Corridor of Light, a bit annoyed. The keyblade wielders were nothing compared to him, but they held tremendous potential. Leaving them alive, besides Lukas and Sora, was quite dangerous. Regardless, they were still minute to him. Nothing could reach his immense power. _Nothing._

"Maleficent be damned..." he growled, as a metal tentacle clutched at his neck.

"Who are you?" a bespectacled man, with four metal tentacles flowing out of a slot on his back.

"I am the bringer of the Mask of Fate," he said, calmly, "And I shall free you..."

* * *

"Do you wear that get up all the time?" Sora asked.

"No...I do have a life outside of this..." Spider-man answered, "And no, you aren't going to see that."

"Likely, none of us care," Sora responded.

"I know I don't," Luke interjected.

"Whatever. Anyway, everything seems pretty calm here," Spider-man said, "There's probably-" A roaring beast crashed into the roof, kicking up rubble and brick.

"What the hell?" Spider-man said, shocked, before a metal claw stabbed for him, which he instinctively dodged out of the way.

"Doctor Octopus?" he said, surprised.

"Unfortunately for you, Spider-man, we have upgraded ourselves," Doctor Otto Octavius said, wearing a white mask, with two eye holes. The Rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich, climbed out of the crater he had just created, wearing the same mask.

"Hello Spider..." he growled, "I shall rip you apart..." Spider-man stepped back.

"Spidey, what the hell is going?" Luke asked, summoning his keyblade.

"The Sinister Six will destroy all," a voice, from the shadows, said. Dmitri Smerdyakov, otherwise known as the Chameleon, said, holding an assault rifle.

"I'm guessing the rest of you with show up soon, huh?" Spider-man said.

"What's going on?" Sora shouted, as a thick fog seeped from underneath his face.

"The Sinister Six shall destroy all, for master..."

* * *

Author's note – It's a cliffhanger! Oh, I won't leave you hanging for very long, but I felt the next fight deserved it's own chapter. See you soon. Review, please!


	7. Sinister Six

Chapter 7 – Sinister Six

"Sinister Six?" Sora said, aspirated, "What is he talking about?"

"Just a couple of old friends, doing evil together," Spider-Man answered, "No biggie." The Rhino stomped, before roaring, charging at Luke. Luke hurried and summoned his keyblade, as he was knocked onto a lower building roof.

The brunette rolled onto his feet, only to be pushed back, by a strong right straight. Blocking the punch, he was forced back into a vent, back slamming into the hard metal. He bounced off of it, and stepped forward, holding onto his sensitive back.

"Why'd I get the big one?" Luke said, holding a wry grin, "Oh well. Let's play." The Rhino roared, and charged again, before Luke sidestepped out of the way. With a flick of his wrist, a rotating ball of fire shot out, with a slight arc to its path, and hit the Russian in the center of his back. The Rhino roared, before stomping, collapsing the roof. Luke started to sink, before a web clutched him by his wrist, shot out from the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and pulled him back to the original building.

"Thanks," he said, standing back up, "Now what?" The Chameleon aimed his gun, before Roxas flashed in front of him, and sliced the mask of his face in half. Then, with a calm motion, knocked him out with a shoulder charge, propelled by magic.

"Take out the masks!" he shouted, "Like the guy from before! Their power comes from their masks."

"Alright!" Spider-Man shouted, "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Doctor Octopus rolled his neck, before turning toward the masked vigilante.

"Spider-Man," he said, dull of tone, "Do you honestly believe that you can best us? Even with your new allies, you can still never defeat us, as we have been gifted with this great power." Spider-Man shrugged.

"I don't know if it's that great," he said. The doctor growled, before stabbing out his tentacles, which Spider-Man effortlessly dodged.

"Yep, you didn't get that much stronger, if I say so myself."

"The Mask of Fate does not make the user more powerful," another voice said, from a distance "The masks all have a different purpose. The mask I am wearing is one that gifts me with power. Life. The mask the members of the Sinister Six sport make them obedient to everyone of my commands." The group of four looked up, and saw the man from before, wearing a mask, with angelic wings off the sides. Out of his back, were a pair of wings, keeping him afloat.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"I do not believe I permitted you to response, pleb. Regardless, I am Mask, a humble servant of the White Kyuubi..."

* * *

Kairi felt as if she was never going to join the fight. She knew that Sora did not want her to fight. She knew that he was going out of his way to prevent her entry into the fray.

"They might need me..." she said, sorrowfully, inside the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Fortunately for her, the group had been extremely willing to allow her stay. Aerith was even nice enough to teach her magic, and advance her abilities to a higher level. She felt as if she was getting more powerful, but was it worth it...

* * *

"How dull..." Elijah said, "This girl is the key to your plan. She's dull."

"If you have patience, her apparent dullness wouldn't overtake her uses," the White Kyuubi said, "Just wait. With Castle Oblivion, with are so close. But the need to make their way back to where everything begins."

"You couldn't pick a more exciting tool, eh?" The White Kyuubi chuckled.

"If you want excitement, the keyblade quartet is all so exciting, if running out of things to do."  
"What do you mean?"

"They're going to start going off track, if we do not lead them to Castle Oblivion."

"Then take them there."

"Too soon. We have to be patient, Elijah."

* * *

"The White Kyuubi..." Aqua said, "What he is planning?"

"Something beyond your thoughts, my dear," Mask said.

"It seems that a couple of your flukey's are missing! What gives!?" Spider-Man asked.

"Some may have escaped my grasp. However, it is completely unimportant. This is an experiment. Nothing more."

"An experiment?" Roxas said, a bit surprised, "For what?"

"For the master. He should be very pleased with the result." As he said this, a sharp claw shot up from underneath the rooftop. Green, scaly skin burst through the concrete, and a lizard like creature appeared, wearing the Mask of Fate.

"It seems as if this one could not escape the control. How unfortunate," Mask said, with a chuckle, "Have fun, children..." A Corridor of Light opened from behind him, and the masked menace floated into it. The lizard man screeched, then jumped at Roxas, who crossed his keyblades, and stepped back, bracing for impact. The two clashed, before the lizard man retreated, snarling.

"Even animals can be controlled?" Roxas said, stunned. Spider-Man narrowed his eyes.

"While Doctor Connors may appear to be an simple animal, in this form, he's still a human," he said.

"He's still a human!?" Aqua exclaimed, shocked. The Lizard roared, slashing at Roxas, who ducked away, avoiding the attack.

"Die!" the Lizard cried, as he lunged at Roxas, who kicked him in the gut, and flipped him over his head. Roxas then rolled back onto his feet, and dashed in, performing a simple five hit combo, before knocking the Lizard off the roof.

"If the fall doesn't kill him, at least it should-" Roxas said, before a claw gripped him on the shoulder, and pulled him overboard.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, running to the edge. Doctor Octopus, seizing the opportunity, grabbed him with one of his tentacles, and held him high.

"You shall all be purged from this world," he said, menacingly.

"This is too much," Luke said, annoyed, as a deep rumbling was heard from beneath them.

"What was that?" Aqua asked, as the Rhino emerged from beneath them, and knocked the couple off the roof. The two hit the adjacent building, and started their descent to the street.

* * *

"Crap!" Roxas said, as he fell, looking down at the rapidly approaching street, teeth barred. He spun his two keyblades, and cast out an aero spell, which slowed his descent. He landed softly on the ground, before three sharp claws cut his cheek. On reaction, he jumped back, looking around.

"I'm not losing to a salamander," Roxas said, eyes dancing around. The faint sound of claws tapping the ground sent Roxas into motion.

'He's fast...' the former Organization XIII member thought, before he was sent flying toward the pavement, the Lizard's tail being the weapon of choice. Roxas bounced once, before successfully finding his footing. The Lizard snarled, charging at Roxas again, which the Nobody responded by jumping backward.

"He's really fast," Roxas thought, aloud. The Lizard roared, and stomped his foot into the ground, before dashing at the Nobody. Roxas barely had time to react, before a claw grabbed his face, and dragged him across the ground.

"Let go!" Roxas cried, firing a blast of fire, which exploded on contact, and forced the Lizard to let go of him. Roxas rubbed the back of his tender head, and he rose to his feet.

"Okay, this isn't working..." he said, "How do I slow this guy down?" After a brief thought, Roxas smiled.

"Come on!" the teen taunted, walking backwards. The Lizard roared, before giving chase. Roxas smirked, before combining his keyblades, and pointed it at the attacking enemy.

"Freeze," he said, calmly. The Lizard's eyes, obscured by the mask, widened, as he was swarmed by the cooling blast, freezing his blood. Roxas chuckled.

"Cold blooded, aren't I?" he said, before mentally spiting himself.

"Don't ever do that again, Roxas..." he said, trying to discourage any future puns.

* * *

Aqua opened her eyes, and reacted as a master would; quickly. She grabbed Luke's coat, and pulled him closer to her, and summoned a barrier, which crashed into the ground. The two inside were unharmed.

"Nice one," Luke said, rubbing his forehead. Aqua nodded, and helped him up.

"How do you think we're going to beat that guy?" she asked. Luke shrugged.

"Throw lots of power at him. Something is bound to work."

"Brilliant strategy."

"You're the one who asked." The Rhino crashed beside them, and roared.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, angrily. Luke and Aqua narrowed their eyes.

"Let's go, Aqua."

"Let's." Luke and Aqua stood still, and calm, as the Rhino charged for them. They separated, and the charging brute couldn't decide which one to go after, so he ran into a wall. Aqua peppered the Rhino with magic spells, and Luke charged in, blade skipping off the ground.

"Raikousen!" he shouted, ramming his keyblade into the brute, blitzing his body. The Rhino roared, in agony, before Aqua shut him up, with a ball of light to the face. He fell backwards, swinging wildly. None of the attacks connected, however, and the Rhino was flailing about, nothing achieved.

"I'm finishing this," Luke said, keyblade surging with light. He jumped in, parried a strike, with the butt of his keyblade, leaving the member of the Sinster Six wide open.

"Kei-setsudan," Luke said, swinging his keyblade across the chest of the Rhino. Blood splattered out, before a slash of light overcame him. The mask shattered, and the Rhino fell, unconscious.

"Well, that was easy," Luke said, "Let's get back to Sora and Spider-Man."

"Let's."

* * *

"It is a pity, Spider-Man," Dr. Octopus said, the web slinger trapped underneath on of his tentacles, "We could not end this on our own terms."

"Whatever, this fight isn't over!" he said. Dr. Octopus tilted his head.

"I am afraid that I would have to disagree with your assessment."

"I'm still here," Sora said, eyes narrow. The good doctor ignored him. Sora groaned, before throwing his keyblade toward the ground, which, upon contact, generated a massive beam of light. Dr. Octopus covered his eyes, and Sora and Spider-Man emerged, freed.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Spider-Man shouted.

"The mask," Sora said, calmly, "Let's hurry." Spider-Man began the attack, by spraying his web, which Dr. Octopus swatted away.

"This is not a good start," he said, "How disappointing."

"You're forgot me, idiot," Sora said, smirking, and he slashed him across the chest. Dr. Octopus, tried to target him with one of his tentacles, but Spider-Man responded with a punch to the face, knocking him away.

"The mask is a little bit less fragile than I thought," Spider-Man said.

"Or maybe, it takes a little magic to break..." Sora said, looking at his keyblade, "Spider-Man, distract him."

"Got it." Spider-Man shot his webs at the man, who swatted the webs away, again.

"Die!" the doctor shouted, before Sora rolled in front of him, and slashed at his neck, chipping the mask. The man stopped his attack.

"...Where...Where am I?" Dr. Octopus said, before falling to the ground, clutching at his face.

"What the hell?" Spider-Man asked, confused. Sora blinked.

"What? I..." he said, as confused as the web slinger.

* * *

"This is interesting," the White Kyuubi said, "The Mask of Fate is going to be very useful to us."

"Thank you master," Mask said, bowed, "Shall I capture the girl?" The White Kyuubi tapped his mask, before shaking his head.

"We need more time. If the mask can be resisted, or defunct when merely chipped, we need to make sure that nothing can go wrong."

* * *

"The world still is broken..." Sora said, sadly, "We didn't do anything."

"Yet," Roxas said, "Have patience. We can't fix everything on day one."

"I wish we could," Luke said, "It would save us the hassle of having to keep doing this."

"And normally, you're the positive one, Sora," Aqua examined, "What's wrong?"

"Why haven't done anything since we started this adventure. As if there's something looming in the background, and we haven't done anything to prevent it."

"Well, when it comes to us, we'll stop it," Luke said, sternly.

"We have to," Sora said, "Something feels...odd about all of this."

* * *

Author's Note – Unfortunately, the story is taking a little bit of a hiatus. I would love to here you discuss the story, and tell me how it is.

And, when the hiatus ends, Another Side, Another Story, will begin. Stay tuned.


End file.
